


All Apologies

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amnesia, F/M, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Slow Build, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "–Hemos encontrado a Steve Rogers –dice Natalia, casi una disculpa.Bucky asiente.Steve.Se acuerda de Steve, ahora. No con nitidez. Ha leído mucho sobre el Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores. Pero está el otro Steve, en su cabeza, a veces. Delgado, sonrisa brillante, flequillo rubio sobre los ojos. La montaña rusa de Coney Island, perritos calientes junto al mar, sábados por la tarde en el campo de los Dodgers, palomitas en el cine.Steve.Le sorprende encontrarse con que tiene que tragar para aflojar el nudo que le aprieta la garganta.–¿Va a haber alguna ceremonia?Y entonces ella sonríe. Cálida, preciosa. Otra persona, sin lugar a dudas. Pero puede que Bucky esté igual de enamorado de ella que de la otra, aunque haga menos de diez minutos que la conoce.–No. Steve está vivo."2012.  Bucky, después de haber escapado de manos de los rusos en los años noventa, lleva una vida tranquila y discreta como propietario de una cafetería en Brooklyn. Pero con la aparición de Steve Rogers, todo está a punto de cambiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Ésta es mi contribución a un clásico del fandom, Bucky como propietario de una cafetería! 
> 
> Sé que me quedan cositas para ir terminando, y no es que tenga intención de abandonarlas, pero tengo buena parte de este fic escrito desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y me apetece empezar cositas nuevas, así que allá vamos :)

La cafetería es alargada y estrecha, mesas y sillas de madera con patas de metal y fotografías del Brooklyn de los años veinte y treinta en las paredes, la iluminación más bien tenue. A pesar de lo que el ambiente sugiere, los platos y especialidades de Europa del este que se sirven están bien cocinados, hechos con ingredientes frescos, y si bien no son nada sofisticado, por lo menos son reconfortantes, el tipo de comida que querrías al llegar a casa después de un día en el frío.

Los inviernos en Nueva York no son crudos como los de Rusia, pero a veces la nieve sucia y gris cubre las calles y Bucky se prepara un café negro y caliente antes de abrir, se lo toma leyendo un poco más del último libro al que se haya enganchado.

No suena ninguna campanilla cuando la mujer pelirroja abre la puerta del local, nadie interrumpe su conversación. Bucky sigue tarareando para sí la canción de Nirvana que suena en la radio, secando vasos con un trapo.

La mujer se quita el gorro ribeteado de pelo suave como de peluche y lo deposita a la barra junto a sus guantes, se coloca el abrigo sobre el regazo después de sentarse en uno de los taburetes, como si fuera una manta. Tiene color en las mejillas, y su pelo y sus labios son del color del fuego pero sus ojos son fríos. Casi como los cielos de Siberia.

Bucky deja el trapo en el mostrador, y pone delante de ella un plato de _blinis_ de salmón y crema de queso fresco, le prepara un café expreso, fuerte y corto, y llena la taza con leche y dos terrones de azúcar.

La mujer come con bocados pequeños pero metódicos, y da sorbos del café cuando aún está humeando, y Bucky espera con paciencia, apoyado en la superficie de trabajo, brazos cruzados ante el pecho. Suena _All Apologies_ y a Bucky le gustaría pensar que significa algo pero hace tiempo que desaprendió a engañarse a él mismo.

Cuando la mujer termina con la comida, coge la taza con las dos manos, se la acerca al rostro como si quisiera calentarse, a pesar de Bucky siempre se asegura de regular la calefacción del local para que el interior sea cálido y agradable.

La mujer deja la taza sobre el plato con aire de determinación, sus ojos no vacilan cuando los alza hacia él.

–Le hemos encontrado –dice, y es una sorpresa y casi una decepción, que no le hable en ruso.

Como si ahora fuera otra persona. Puede que lo sea.

Cuarenta años.

Cuarenta años son muchos para olvidarte del tío al que le regalaste tu primera vez en la cama estrecha de una pensión en Praga. Muchos para olvidar todas las promesas. Las promesas solo son palabras, a la hora de la verdad.

–¿A quién habéis encontrado? –pregunta él–. A parte de a mí, claro.

–Hace mucho que sé que estás aquí, James –responde ella.

El nombre es como un cuchillo.

 _James_.

Ha tenido muchos nombres, nunca pensó que ese fuera el verdadero cuando se lo ofreció como un tesoro, un retazo de memoria rescatado de un cerebro que, ya por entonces, tenía muy claro que era defectuoso.

–Hemos encontrado a Steve Rogers –dice Natalia, casi una disculpa.

Bucky asiente. _Steve_.

Se acuerda de Steve, ahora. No con nitidez. Ha leído mucho sobre el Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores. Pero está el otro Steve, en su cabeza, a veces. Delgado, sonrisa brillante, flequillo rubio sobre los ojos. La montaña rusa de Coney Island, perritos calientes junto al mar, sábados por la tarde en el campo de los Dodgers, palomitas en el cine. _Steve_.

Le sorprende encontrarse con que tiene que tragar para aflojar el nudo que le aprieta la garganta.

–¿Va a haber alguna ceremonia?

Y entonces ella sonríe. Cálida, preciosa. Otra persona, sin lugar a dudas. Pero puede que Bucky esté igual de enamorado de ella que de la otra, aunque haga menos de diez minutos que la conoce.

–No. Steve está vivo, dormido en una instalación médica de SHIELD, en Manhattan. Puede que agradezca tener un rostro amigo al lado cuando despierte. Han pasado…

–… Sesenta y siete años –termina Bucky, asintiendo–. Sí, claro. Voy a hacerlo, solo… dame media hora para cerrar el local y voy a estar listo.

–Claro.

Baja la persiana hasta pasada la mitad y coloca un papel con la palabra “Cerrado”, con lo que disuade a posibles clientes de entrar, y los que están dentro van desfilando poco a poco hacia el frío de las calles. Cierra las luces y baja el termostato, se asegura de dejar la cocina limpia, y da un barrido rápido al suelo, con la consciencia de que puede que sea la última vez que ve su cafetería. Va a tener que dejar instrucciones. O no. Pueden desmontarla toda si quieren, vender el mobiliario o tirarlo a la basura, todos sus utensilios y electrodomésticos, los libros de recetas y la vajilla. Qué más da. Solo son cosas. Las cosas se rompen, se dejan atrás. Más o menos igual que las personas.

Cuando salen Bucky espera ver algún tipo de coche oficial, pero Natalia se adelanta y para un taxi, le sonríe por encima del hombro.

Las calles pasan a través de las ventanas y en los altavoces suena a todo volumen una canción en un tipo de árabe que Bucky reconoce como Egipcio. Se fija en todo lo que van dejando atrás, los edificios y la gente. Intenta retener tantos detalles como puede: colores, carteles, tiendas, ropa, la niña con coletas rizadas saltando en la acera con un tutú, los adolescentes jugando a básquet, los puestos de fruta, las ventanas de los edificios, vidas e historias tras cada una de ellas. No sabe cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que vea la calle como un hombre libre.

–¿Cuánto hace que sabes dónde estoy? –pregunta.

Natalia se encoge de hombros a su lado. No se han sentado lo suficiente cerca como para tocarse, pero han dejado poco más de un palmo entre ellos.

–Encontré un archivo con todos tus datos en Kiev, y tracé tu pista a partir de la caída de la Habitación Roja. Conseguí localizarte en Rumania.

–¿Y por qué no me has detenido hasta ahora?

Su media sonrisa está cargada de ironía.

–No te hemos necesitado hasta ahora. Y no teníamos nada con lo que negociar.

–Nada con lo que negociar –repite Bucky con sarcasmo.

La experiencia que tiene hasta el momento con las negociaciones siempre ha implicado porras eléctricas, o correas, o descargas en el cerebro; a menudo las tres juntas. 

–Te teníamos en nuestro radar, pero te consideramos un agente durmiente –replica Natalia–. O un as en la manga, si lo prefieres así.

–Los dos sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que no trabajo ni voy a trabajar para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. No escapé de un bando para pasarme a otro.

–Puede que a partir de ahora sí estés de nuestro bando, James –le advierte ella con seriedad, pero le concede el respeto de no decir nada como que aún está a tiempo de pensárselo.

Natalia nunca habría ido a buscarle si hubiera creído que había alguna posibilidad de que le dijera que no. _Un as en la manga_. Siempre ha sabido jugar sus cartas.

Toma aire, y no puede evitar sonreírle.

–No digo que no hubiera contemplado la posibilidad de que aparecieras en mi cafetería algún día, sabiendo que estabas viva. Pero tengo que confesar que, en mi imaginación, la escena era muy distinta.

Ella se coloca un mechón de pelo rizado y corto tras la oreja, aprieta los labios, aunque sus comisuras tiran hacia arriba.

–¿Qué pasaba en tu imaginación, James?

Él encoge un hombro, y tiene que reprimir el instinto de bajar la cabeza y la voz, de morderse el labio antes de hablar, porque por mucho que quiera no puede flirtear con Natalia. Puede que ella ni se acuerde. Y si se acuerda, de lo que está seguro es de que no puede ser algo de lo que se sienta orgullosa.

–Que intentabas meterme un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

Natalia vuelve a apretar los labios, mira al cristal rayado que les separa del conductor.

–Si quisiera hacerlo, no lo intentaría.

Bucky se fuerza a apartar la mirada, esconde su propia sonrisa, y desea con fuerza que no llegue el día en que tenga que demostrarle que se equivoca. Veinte años desde que escapó de las garras soviéticas, pero el Soldado de Invierno sigue dentro de él. Sigue siendo él. No va a poder sacudirse de encima lo que le grabaron en lo más hondo de su ser mientras siga vivo, solo puede mantenerlo enterrado, mantenerlo lejos de las manos que querrían volver a apuntarle en la dirección de sus enemigos.

Puede que esté cometiendo un error, entregándose sin luchar, pero siempre ha sabido que estaba viviendo de tiempo prestado.

Y, en el peor de los casos, se hizo una promesa a él mismo.

No volverán a cogerle vivo.

Se detienen en Times Square, de todos los lugares de Nueva York, y toda esa calidez con que Natalia le ha atraído al nido, utilizándola como miel, se congela bajo una máscara de impersonalidad en cuanto las puertas de cristal del edificio se deslizan con suavidad para darles paso.

–Déjame hablar a mí –le indica ante el ascensor, y a partir de ahí empieza una sucesión de puertas cada vez más blindadas que Natalia abre con las huellas de su pulgar y que se van cerrando tras ellos. Ascienden hasta lo que calcula que debe ser la planta número treinta, y el edificio se va haciendo claustrofóbico.

Bucky siente el sudor resbalarle por debajo del cuello de la camiseta. La temperatura del pasillo por el que avanzan es temperada, ni cálida ni fría, pero el abrigo le está sofocando.

–Por lo que se ve, nadie está muy seguro de cuál es el protocolo a seguir para despertar a alguien que lleva setenta años congelado –explica Natalia, de manera casual, como si pudiera oler la tensión de Bucky en el aire–. Los psicólogos sugirieron que debía ser un proceso gradual. Querían que reprodujéramos un escenario que le hiciera creer que seguía en 1945.

–Vaya panda de genios –murmura Bucky–. Seguro que os ganáis la confianza de Rogers engañándole y tratándole como si fuera idiota.

–Y usted está más calificado para decirnos qué hacer con el Capitán que un equipo de especialistas altamente preparado –dice una voz sombría. Detrás de la voz va un hombre alto, vestido íntegramente con ropa negra y un parche a conjunto–. El Soldado de Invierno.

Bucky se cuadra de inmediato, aunque Natalia parece relajada, casi divertida por la aparición dramática, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–Hace mucho que no respondo a ese nombre.

–Eso me dicen mis fuentes –contesta el hombre, con una mirada nada disimulada a Natalia –. Nick Fury.

El hombre le tiende una mano enguantada, que Bucky toma en la suya, la de carne y hueso.

–James Barnes.

–Entonces, sargento Barnes, ¿va a hablar con el Capitán?

–Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no? Y hace mucho que no soy sargento.

–Se considera un cargo vitalicio –replica Fury, impasible–. ¿Qué va a decirle?

Bucky se pasa la mano por el pelo. Ojalá lo supiera. Su mirada se va a la de Natalia.

–Quizás debería haber empezado por decir que apenas me acuerdo de nada. De antes.

Natalia asiente, y Bucky solo siente agradecimiento por que ella sea quien le ha encontrado. Si tenía que ser alguien, tenía que ser ella. Natalia sabe lo que hizo. Lo que le hicieron. Natalia sabe cómo era. Tiene tanta sangre como él en las manos.

Rogers… Hay recuerdos de violencia asociada a él dentro de Bucky. O vestigios de recuerdos, no está seguro. Un disco de metal sangriento, manos temblorosas sujetando una Colt, nudillos en carne viva. Pero eso es de cuando aún creían en la causa que tenían detrás, o cuando la violencia parecía, quizás no justificada, pero sí necesaria.

Natalia y él dejaron cualquier atisbo de idealismo atrás hace mucho tiempo. Solo hay el poder, y aquellos que lo ostentan, y para ellos, solo la violencia, desnuda de adornos.

Por mucho que corra, Bucky sabe que no puede escapar de la sangre que le tiñe las manos.

–Tenemos un par de horas antes de que le despierten –dice Natalia–. Vamos a ponerte al día. Y probablemente un rostro familiar va a ayudarle más que nada de lo que puedas decirle…

–El amigo de Rogers murió –dice Bucky, y nota por el silencio tenso de sus acompañantes que lo ha formulado de una manera extraña.

Como si estuviera disociando, supone, y no es que no sea difícil reconciliar sus varias identidades, pero supone que con los años que ha llegado a vivir y esa memoria llena de espacios en blanco como tierra yerma y de trampas que a veces la convierten en un campo de minas, la dificultad de encontrar un _yo_ estable y continuo es justificable. En su no tan humilde opinión, Bucky podría estar mucho más loco y apenas sería reprochable.

No obstante, Fury y Natalia deben de estar esperando a que su cerebro haga _clic_ y empiece a asesinar a cualquiera que se le ponga por delante. No les culpa.

–Lo que quiero decir –intenta explicarse–, es que va a ser un shock para él ver a un muerto sentado junto a su cama. Caí de un tren en los Alpes en el cuarenta y cinco, ante los propios ojos de Rogers.

El uso de la primera persona supone un esfuerzo, pero lo intenta. Lo último que le falta es terminar encerrado en SHIELD para una avaluación psicológica. Si se la hacen los mismos “expertos” que querían hacerle creer a Rogers que estaba en el cuarenta y cinco, lo tiene crudo.

Natasha y Fury intercambian una mirada, y parecen estar de acuerdo con él.

–Romanov, infórmale. Dejo en vuestras manos los detalles logísticos. Que vea al Capitán Rogers antes de que despierte si quiere.

Con eso, Fury se retira con un aleteo de cuero negro. Por lo visto, el director de SHIELD tiene un cierto aprecio por la estética de cómic retro que para cuando Bucky escapó de una fortaleza en Siberia armado con un cuchillo y un taparrabos –el equivalente en ropa de combate a un taparrabos, reliquias de la URSS–, en los noventa, ya había pasado de moda.

–Ya has oído a Fury –dice Natalia–. ¿Quieres verle?

–De acuerdo –asiente Bucky, lleno de una anticipación nerviosa que no había esperado.

Steve, piensa.

Steve _. Steve_.

Le gustaría decir que el nombre no significa nada pero es como un billete sensorial al pasado, a una vida que no recuerda pero que está allí.

Natalia le lleva aún más arriba, hasta lo que parece una planta de hospital que enseguida le hace levantar la guardia.

 _Steve_.

El nombre está lleno de asociaciones, contiene un mundo entero en su interior, una pequeña galaxia, pero el hombre que yace tumbado en una cama de hospital tras un cristal es solo un cuerpo.

Le han vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, pantalón de chándal de algodón, y los hombros que reposan sobre varias almohadas son enormes. No recuerda esos hombros, no recuerda esos brazos, no llega a poder asociarlos con las fotografías en blanco y negro que ha visto en los libros de historia.

Hicieron un especial sobre el Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores en el canal Historia. Lo vio entero sin sentir nada. Excepto. El Capitán América reía a carcajada limpia, con una mano enguantada sobre el hombro de su segundo, el sargento James “Bucky” Barnes. Y Bucky Barnes miraba al Capitán de tal forma que sintió vergüenza ajena por él mismo. _Contrólate un poco, chico_ , se dijo, porque por Dios, no se acordaba de haber sido tan crío en su vida. Había algo duro en su mirada, en las arrugas que empezaban a surcarle el rostro. Pero cuando miraba al Capitán…

El Capitán Rogers está en esa cama, frío y solo y desamparado, y puede, puede que si Bucky no fuera medio metal frío como tantas camillas en las que despertó temblando incontrolablemente de pies a cabeza, agonizando como si fuera a morir –deseándolo, y era algo que nunca les iba a perdonar, pero había sobrevivido, había vivido, que les dieran por culo a todos porque se le habían metido dentro de la mente pero no habían ganado–, si Bucky fuera alguien con derecho a cuidar de ese hombre, ese chico del que conserva el recuerdo del olor a fiebre sobre la piel de un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo – _Steve_ –, si Bucky fuera él menos cincuenta años de atrocidades y de deshumanización, puede que se metiera en esa cama y arropara a ese hombre con su cuerpo para que no tuviera que despertar ahogándose en el hielo dentro de su cabeza, para darle el calor del contacto con otra persona, para concederle esa muestra de jodida humanidad.

Bucky no puede hacer eso pero puede estar allí, por lo menos. Puede hacerse cargo de que SHIELD no vaya a afilar y pulir su arma flamante y apuntarle en la dirección que el interés político del momento dicte.

(Bucky sabe que se ha convertido en un bastardo cínico y cansado. Y cree que es algo bueno.)

 No sabe quién es ese hombre cuyas facciones parecen esculpidas en piedra –gracias a Dios por la narizota grande y torcida, es algo que puede aprender a apreciar, que le hace sentirse más amable hacia él–, no más que cualquier otro ciudadano que haya leído cuatro libros de historia y la página de Wikipedia del Capitán América, pero dentro de él está un muchacho que jugaba al béisbol en Brooklyn, ojos azules como el cielo del verano.

No sabe quién es ese hombre, y Bucky no puede ser el amigo que perdió, pero puede protegerle por él. En nombre de ese chico que miraba a su Capitán. Puede protegerle, ahora. Como si hubiera dado toda la vuelta para volver justo a su lugar de origen.

–Quiero estar aquí, cuando despierte.

Natasha asiente, como si hubiera esperado justo esa respuesta.

–Yo estaré fuera.

Una promesa y una advertencia, todo a la vez, y Bucky quiere avanzar la mano y tomar la de Natasha, darle un apretón, para darle unos ánimos que no tiene impresión de necesitar, para darse una fuerza a él mismo que no se vería en condiciones de rechazar, no en ese instante, no ante una puerta de hospital que podría romper incluso con la mano derecha y sin poner demasiado esfuerzo en ello pero que tiene la connotación de un portal, de un traspaso a un después. Y el antes queda detrás, irrecuperable.

–Deséame suerte –dice, y le guiña un ojo antes de poner la mano en el pomo.

***

Las pestañas de Rogers tiemblan, trazando sombras alargadas sobre sus mejillas, y entonces abre los ojos de golpe, pasando de la inconsciencia a un estado de alerta en cuestión de un segundo, sin estadios intermedios.

Bucky no puede decir que estuviera preparado para ver el azul gélido de sus ojos, clavados en él, sin delatar la más mínima intención. Intenta no parecer nervioso, y es algo que sigue dándosele bien, esconder sus propias emociones, un talento que ha perfeccionado para sobrevivir, así que casi es fácil, sonreír, hacerse inofensivo, cálido.

–Hola, Steve –dice, en un susurro solo para los dos, a pesar de todos los oídos que hay en esa habitación en el momento–. Date unos segundos, ¿vale? Estamos a salvo.

Es lo que él habría querido oír. O, en el fondo no le importaba oír una cosa u otra. Lo que habría querido es que fuera verdad.

Puede que ahora no pueda parecer que lo están, en sus circunstancias, puede que incluso haya dicho una mentira, pero Bucky va a luchar para que nadie le toque un pelo a Rogers. Si creían que llevarle al interior de SHIELD iba a ser como guiar un cordero al matadero, que Bucky iba a ser su aliado para volver a reclutar a Rogers, lo llevan claro.

Sin embargo, Rogers no parece apaciguado por su presencia allí. Su mirada está recorriendo toda la habitación, catalogando los micros, las cámaras, la ventana opaca.

–¿Dónde…? –empieza, ronco, voz destrozada, y carraspea, vuelve a intentarlo–. ¿Dónde estoy?

Bucky le pasa el vaso de agua que tiene en la mesilla con una mueca de solidaridad, porque conoce la sensación. Desearía tener algo mejor que ofrecerle. Un café caliente. Quizás leche con cacao.

–En Nueva York –responde, y no es que le hayan dado una pauta de qué decir y qué no pero no tiene la más mínima intención de empezar a mentir.

Rogers asiente, y mira el vaso un instante, desconfiado, pero debe de llegar a la conclusión lógica de que han tenido las suficientes oportunidades para drogarle como para no tener que engañarle con el agua, y lo coge de sus dedos con cuidado de no tocarle, se lo lleva a los labios, que no son los de alguien deshidratado, y bebe a sorbos.

Bucky esperaba prácticamente cualquier reacción, incluso una violenta. O _especialmente_ una violenta, teniendo en cuenta que, para Rogers, despertar con una versión envejecida al lado del amigo al que vio morir apenas unas semanas atrás podría ser un motivo de desconfianza, incluso podría llevarle a pensar que está alucinando.

Bucky estaba preparado para la incredulidad, la ira, el rechazo. Incluso para un puñetazo en la cara. Para cualquier cosa, prácticamente, excepto para la forma en que Rogers sigue mirándole, receloso, sin atisbo de reconocimiento en los ojos.

–¿Dónde de Nueva York? –pregunta, y Bucky tiene que admitir que es bueno, no lanzándose a ofrecer conjeturas que Bucky pueda corroborar para tranquilizarle. Le hace sonreír de manera más genuina.

–En una base de SHIELD, una agencia gubernamental nacida de la SSR –dice, y deja que sus labios se curven con ironía–. Estamos en medio de Times Square, si puedes creerlo.

Rogers deja el vaso con cuidado sobre la mesilla, sin reaccionar a esa nueva información, y se incorpora de la montaña de almohadas tras su espalda, pasa las piernas por el lado de la cama, de forma que sus pies desnudos tocan las baldosas del suelo.

Bucky se echa atrás en su propia silla, dejándole espacio, mostrándose abierto al escrutinio de esos ojos azules.

–Steve –repite, con la sensación creciente de que algo va muy mal, ese instinto que nunca ha llegado a perder que le permite leer ciertas situaciones como un cúmulo de factores, entre los cuales está, sin duda, la tensión en los hombros de Rogers, su reticencia a hablar con él de verdad–. Steve, necesito que me digas si… ¿Sabes quién soy?

La idea le sobreviene como agua helada bajándole por la columna.

Rogers encoge un hombro, aprieta los labios, y ladea la cabeza, y de golpe, casi sin moverse, le está permitiendo ver algo de él más allá de su exterior implacable. Algo que casi podría ser amabilidad.

–No es nada personal –dice, y Bucky sabe que va a atacarle incluso antes de que lo haga, pero no hace nada para parar el golpe que va directo a su plexo solar, más bien se deja llevar por él, le da esos segundos de ventaja a Rogers mientras él rueda en el suelo para volver a incorporarse de inmediato y correr tras él.

–No –grita tras él, una vez en el pasillo, a Natalia, a los agentes, tono de voz autoritario–. No intentéis detenerle.

Está jadeando, porque tiene que admitirlo, ha sido un buen golpe, pero es rápido, y no va descalzo, como Rogers. Por otra parte, Rogers está loco, lo suficiente como para abrir el ascensor, la única vía de escape visible en el pasillo largo y estrecho, con las manos desnudas y lanzarse por el hueco.

Los agentes tienen armas en alto pero no tienen órdenes de disparar, y Fury está corriendo tras él, igual que Natalia, pero Bucky va por delante de ellos, baja por el hueco sujetándose de las cuerdas con la mano de metal, y se da impulso al llegar a la planta por la que acaba de ver a Rogers escapar, una sombra de pelo rubio y ropa clara.

Hay varias alarmas sonando, y los guardias de la entrada miran al hombre corriendo hacia ellos como una bala con ojos desorbitados, pistolas en alto, pero no están esperando que Rogers se  lance contras las puertas de cristal y las haga estallar solo con el impacto de su cuerpo.

Puertas de cristal reforzado.

–Bajad las armas, no nos sigáis –grita Bucky a su paso, porque a esas alturas, aunque las balas no lleguen a herir de gravedad a Rogers, dispararle no es lo mejor que pueden hacer con él si quieren ganarse su confianza.

Una vez en la calle, Rogers es rápido, pero no es bueno perdiéndose entre el gentío, que se abre a su paso, dejándole espacio, y crea una conmoción en el tráfico cuando empieza a saltar por encima de vehículos en movimiento.

Bucky no puede permitirse llamar la atención de esa manera, y se maldice por no haber traído su gorra. Deja que el pelo le oculte el rostro, y se mueve por los bordes del desastre que está causando Rogers, intentando adivinar sus intenciones más que atraparle.

Cuando consigue interceptarle el paso, tres manzanas después, porque Rogers está claramente desorientado y Bucky sigue siendo bueno manteniendo los ojos en una presa, aprovecha la propia inercia de Rogers para agarrarle del brazo y hacerle dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, cambiando su trayectoria. Tiene que forcejear con él pero al final consigue arrinconarle contra la pared de un callejón, tras los contenedores de varios restaurantes.

–Para un momento, joder –masculla Bucky, utilizando todo su cuerpo para inmovilizarle, y Rogers está a punto de contraatacar con un cabezazo con el que pretende romperle la nariz, o con una patada en los huevos, o con las dos, Bucky no está seguro, pero su única esperanza es protegerles con palabras–. Steve, joder, escúchame vale, no estoy intentando hacerte volver, quiero ayudarte a escapar, ¿vale? Pero tienes que dejarme.

Rogers apoya la coronilla de la cabeza contra la pared tras él, tomando bocanadas de aire. Está lleno de cortes, sangre resbalándole por los lados del rostro, por la nariz, por el cuello, de cuando ha traspasado el cristal sin nada más para protegerse que su propio brazo derecho –como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener algún tipo de protección allí, es evidente, porque Rogers no _está_ en blanco.

–Y una mierda –dice, y Bucky sonríe, porque no está seguro de haberse acordado de ese lado salvaje e implacable suyo pero le cuadra. Le cuadra tanto.

Bucky hace lo único que puede hacer. Da un paso atrás, alzando las palmas de las manos a sus lados.

–Puedes irte, y yo voy a entretener los refuerzos cuando lleguen. Pero no vas a llegar lejos, tú solo, sin ropa, y herido. Si quieres una oportunidad, ven conmigo.

–No tengo ningún motivo para creerte –dice Rogers, pero el solo hecho de que siga allí, discutiendo con él, y no dándose a la fuga por las calles de Manhattan, demuestra que sabe que Bucky tiene razón, que es lo suficiente listo para admitirse que quizás va a tener que aceptar ayuda.

–No. De momento solo puedes confiar en mí –asiente Bucky–. Pero por si sirve de algo, tú y yo fuimos amigos. Hace mucho.

Los dos se tumban con el sonido de un vehículo metiéndose en la entrada del callejón, y Rogers se tensa, probablemente a punto para saltar y agarrarse de una de las escaleras de incendios, escapar por los tejados –es lo que haría Bucky–, pero Bucky alza una mano hacia él, y Rogers se contiene.

Fury sale de la puerta del copiloto, y Natalia del puesto del conductor. Ninguno de los dos lleva armas, gracias a Dios. Tienen un aire casual, casi como si hubieran salido a dar un paseo y se los hubieran encontrado.

–Capitán Rogers –saluda Fury, acercándose, y Bucky se interpone entre ellos, como una muralla–. Descanse. Nadie está intentando detenerle. Queríamos que fuera un proceso gradual. Prepararle.

–¿Prepararme para qué? –pregunta Rogers tras él, y suena compuesto, incluso tranquilo.

–Para el mundo –responde Fury, con un tono pragmático–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Capitán Rogers.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunta, como si al final hubiera decidido seguirles la corriente, y Fury casi logra sonar compasivo, cuando se lo dice:

–Sesenta y siete años, Capitán.

Bucky mira a Rogers, que se ha plantado a su lado, de reojo. Le ve tomar aire. Parece sereno, a pesar de sus siguientes palabras:

–Lo siento, pero eso significa poco para mí, aparte de que es imposible –dice, directo.

Fury arquea una ceja, y Natalia no denota absolutamente nada, su expresión neutral.

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, Capitán?

Rogers sacude la cabeza.

–No recuerdo _nada_. Solo sé que he despertado prisionero.

–No es nuestro prisionero.

–Bien –asiente Steve–. Porque no voy a volver.

–Está en su derecho. Pero debería informarse, antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

Bucky decide que ya ha tenido bastante, y quizás antes le habrían temblado las rodillas ante la idea de interrumpir a un superior en la cadena de mando, pero hace mucho tiempo que él va por libre.

–Steve puede venir conmigo –dice, y de golpe tres pares de ojos están sobre él y hay un silencio nuevo en el callejón–. Puede alojarse conmigo, si es lo que quiere. Y quizás podemos continuar esta conversación cuando se haya dado una ducha, se haya vestido, y haya podido comer algo. Sois todos bienvenidos en mi cafetería. Invita la casa.

Mira en dirección a Rogers, que frunce el ceño pero le dedica un asentimiento ínfimo, y después, casi sin querer, sus ojos se van hacia los de Natalia, que le mira con una ceja alzada pero no comenta nada.

–¿Voy a arrepentirme de haberte traído? –le pregunta luego, mirándole por el retrovisor del coche, mientras Fury y Rogers tienen algún tipo de conversación en el callejón, y Bucky sacude la cabeza.

–No. Creo que sabías bien lo que hacías cuando has venido a buscarme.

La media sonrisa de Natalia sigue tirándole de las entrañas.

–Puede que tengas razón.


	2. Chapter 2

El frío extremo de la calle se hace evidente cuando pisa por primera vez el suelo cálido de madera del piso de ese hombre que se autoproclama su amigo. Que le ha llamado _Steve_ como si el nombre significara algo, una palabra familiar, que sus labios pronunciarían por inercia, con un rango de emociones reales que expresar con él, como una paleta.

Ha sido la forma en que lo ha pronunciado en el callejón. Urgencia, frustración. Una cierta exasperación con él.

Puede que se esté vendiendo por la falsa sinceridad en el fondo de unos ojos azules, pero el trayecto en coche le ha convencido de que el hombre tenía parte de razón. No puede aventurarse él solo, en manga corta y descalzo, lleno de heridas que aunque superficiales resultan escandalosas, que le hacen destacar, por las calles de un Nueva York que no reconoce.

Conoce Nueva York. Podría dibujar un plano exacto de la ciudad si hiciera falta. Pero no coincidiría con el Nueva York que ha visto a través de la ventanilla tintada del asiento del copiloto, una versión reconocible pero descabellada de la ciudad. Brooklyn es parecido y al mismo tiempo _imposible_ , dos fotografías súper puestas. No reconoce nada de lo que le rodea, vehículos y ropa y luces demasiado intensas, edificios altos en tonos cromados, _sin ventanas_ , o las superficies lisas y brillantes en todos los colores imaginables.

Sesenta y siete años.

Puede que no sepa quién es, o más bien, quién era antes de despertar, pero sabe qué aspecto debería tener el mundo. Y sabe que no es _ese_.

La sensación se amortigua en cuanto el hombre cierra la puerta del piso tras ellos dos, habiendo dejado a la mujer pelirroja y el hombre del parche y el abrigo de cuero en la planta baja, _la cafetería_. Toma una bocanada de aire, y está en casa de alguien. Detergente y olor a comida, lejía, mantas, polvo, libros, y todo es reconocible, todo es _plausible_.

El alivio es incluso peor. Los músculos se le desentumecen con el calor que los radiadores de pared emanan, que le sube por las plantas de los pies heridas a través de la madera, y siente todo su cuerpo temblar, el bombeo de cada herida, la quemazón de su cuerpo intentando sanarse.

El hombre se quita su abrigo con gestos relajados, sin mirarle, lo deja en el colgador tras la puerta, y cuando alza la vista hacia él lo hace lleno de una ironía que él, en ese momento, no se siente en situación de compartir.

No hay ironía para él. Solo hay gente intentando atraparle y un montón de preguntas que nadie en quien confíe puede responder.

–Ven, tengo un buen botiquín en el baño –dice el otro hombre, con un gesto de la cabeza, y él le sigue, sin muchas más opciones. Llegados a ese punto, la resistencia sería un gesto vacío, absurdo.

–Siéntate –le indica, señalando la tapa del retrete, sin hacerlo parecer una orden, o una sugerencia, más bien algo natural.

Él sigue la indicación, y observa como el hombre retira una caja transparente de plástico del armario de debajo del lavabo, que abre con dos asas de color azul en los laterales.

–¿Puedo? –pregunta, arrodillándose ante él, tendiendo una mano, y él le ofrece el brazo derecho, que se ha llevado la peor parte de su colisión contra el cristal.

Ha dejado toda su ropa empapada de sangre, y espera de verdad haber manchado la tapicería de ese coche opulento que parecía un tanque, pero por suerte las hemorragias se han cortado hace rato. Le habría sabido mal ensuciar ese piso acogedor en el que se siente como un intruso.

El hombre le acomoda la mano en la palma ahuecada de la suya, y aplica crema sobre la quemadura que la cuerda del ascensor le ha abierto, dejándole toda la palma lacerada. Escuece, _duele_ , pero casi es un alivio, un contraste con el cuidado con el que le está manejando.

Una vez tiene la herida desinfectada y tan limpia como va a estarlo, le envuelve una venda alrededor de la mano, y le dedica la atención a todos los cortes de su brazo.

–No es tan aparatoso como parece –murmura, en blanco, y el hombre esboza una sonrisa leve, alza esos ojos azul–gris hacia él.

–Tienes suerte de no haber atravesado ninguna artería.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

El suero con el que le limpia el brazo, con manos seguras y curtidas, sujetándole por debajo la muñeca con suavidad para tumbarle en una dirección y otra, escuece, pero no tanto como había anticipado. No huele a alcohol. Después, el hombre se toma su tiempo en escarbar dentro de las heridas con unas pinzas cuya punta sí ha desinfectado, y él lo observa, intentando no moverse a pesar de que esa parte nunca es agradable, dando por sentado de que no va a recibir respuesta.

Cuando el otro vuelve a hablar, ha terminado de extraer fragmentos de cristal de su brazo y está empapando una gasa con una buena cantidad de iodo.

–Me gustaría poder decir que habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú –responde, voz casi casual, una sonrisa tirante que se afloja cuando vuelve a mirarle–. Voy a limpiarte las heridas de la cara, ¿de acuerdo?

–Puedo hacerlo yo solo –responde él, flexionando los dedos de la mano derecha, y espera que le lleve la contraria pero el hombre solo asiente, mientras le envuelve el brazo con vendajes limpios.

Al incorporarse, le deja todo el material sobre la superficie del lavabo.

–Tienes toallas limpias allí –dice, indicando el armario alto junto a la ducha–. Yo voy a buscarte algo de ropa.

El hombre cierra la puerta del baño al salir, y él deja caer la cabeza entre las manos.

 _Sesenta y siete años_ , se repite, por enésima vez, y aunque no consigue captar el concepto de su propia identidad, reconciliarse con ese cuerpo en el que ha despertado y que no tiene la sensación de que le pertenezca, sí es capaz de entender por qué debería ser imposible.

Se incorpora, piernas inestables y rodillas aún temblorosas, y se agarra con la mano derecha a la porcelana del lavabo para estabilizarse, tragando saliva junto con la punzada de dolor que se despierta, antes de atreverse a echar un vistazo al espejo.

Quien le devuelve la mirada es un hombre de unos… ¿treinta años? Puede que menos. Su expresión es severa incluso cuando se siente desamparado –o quizás precisamente porque se siente así–, carga con una cierta autoridad.

 _Capitán_.

Pero no hay ni una arruga en su rostro. La adrenalina y la ira de cuando ha despertado preso le están abandonando, y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con su propio reflejo. Si esperaba que le sugiriera algo, y se da cuenta de que era una esperanza que albergaba cuando ha dado el paso de enfrentarse a él mismo, como si fuera a ser un acto trascendental, la verdad es que ese rostro pétreo que llega a resultarle antipático no le dice absolutamente nada.

Vuelve a mirarse el brazo vendado hasta el hombro.

Sea quien sea, sabía que iba a ser capaz de romper ese cristal a un nivel instintivo. No lo ha ni pensado. No estaba pensando cuando ha abierto a base de fuerza bruta las puertas metálicas de lo que ha resultado ser un ascensor, y no se ha parado a analizar su estrategia cuando se ha lanzado contra el cristal.

Se ha protegido con el brazo derecho, que se ha llevado la peor parte. Se ha lanzado con ese costado de su cuerpo, con una seguridad que ahora no sabría explicar. Ha seguido corriendo después del impacto, sangre bombeándole en las venas, dolor espoloneándole, cuando debería haber terminado en un hospital.

Bien. Quieren algo de él, y puede empezar a formarse una idea de qué. Va a tener que explotarlo en su beneficio.

Toma una bocanada de aire temblorosa, llenándose los pulmones tanto como puede, y cada herida sigue escociendo, un recordatorio de que no puede relajarse. Con cuidado, se pasa la camiseta rota y manchada por la cabeza, con una mueca de dolor, y se obliga a enfrentarse al proceso fastidioso pero necesario de curarse a él mismo.

***

La puerta del baño tarda mucho en abrirse.

Cuando Bucky la cierra tras él, se toma un momento para respirar sentado a los pies de su cama, en la oscuridad, intentando que el refugio de su propio hogar le devuelva la serenidad, pero no funciona. Su hogar ha dejado de serlo en cuestión de horas. Toda la ilusión de seguridad que se había construido derribada de un soplido, y Rogers, _Steve Rogers_ , en su cuarto de baño, como algo salido de una alucinación, de un mal viaje.

Steve Rogers sangrando en su cuarto de baño, enfadado con el mundo, frustración demasiado grande para su propio cuerpo. Bucky se frota el rostro con fuerza, intentando espabilarse. Los recuerdos sensoriales siempre son los peores, los detonantes escondidos en cosas triviales; un olor, un tacto, una imagen concreta. Como un _dejà vu_. Un _dejà vu_ literal; algo que ya ha visto, no en sueños, pero sí en otra vida.

Y ahora tiene al director de SHIELD y a la única Viuda Negra superviviente en su cafetería. Joder. _Joder_.

No le queda nada que ganar compadeciéndose de lo que ya ha ocurrido. Él fue quien tomó la decisión de volver a Brooklyn, aunque ya no era su casa, nada le ligaba allí. La familia que le queda viva no merece que les meta en el embrollo de acercarse a ellos, de ponerles en el punto de mira. Si volvió, fue por algún tipo de obligación moral, lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, ¿no? Hacer algo que compensara algo del daño que hizo, aunque el intento es ridículo.

Pues bien. Ahora. _Ahora_ puede reparar tantos años de violencia y de obediencia ciega. Espera.

Se obliga a ponerse en marcha. Enciende la lamparilla de noche, y saca de su armario unos vaqueros, una camiseta interior, una sudadera, ropa interior; los deja bien plegados en el suelo ante la puerta del baño, y toca sobre la madera con los nudillos.

–Te dejo ropa limpia aquí –dice, más fuerte de lo necesario, y Rogers tarda un par de segundos en responder:

–De acuerdo.

Bucky se ocupa en preparar bocadillos con las sobras de un pollo asado mientras espera, y escucha los sonidos del agua corriendo, botes de plástico al depositarse sobre porcelana, pero no llega a captar la respiración de Rogers, ni cuando abre la puerta y vuelve a cerrarla, supone que para recoger la muda de ropa.

Cuando finalmente sus pasos suenan por el pasillo, Bucky ha terminado de colocar los bocadillos en un plato, y ha calentado un bol de caldo. Se mira sus propias manos, la enguantada y la de carne y hueso, y cuando alza la vista Rogers está allí, en la puerta de la cocina–comedor–sala de estar, y parece… más sereno. Recompuesto. Las heridas de su rostro están ya cerradas, ninguna ha necesitado puntos de sutura, y si no fuera por los vendajes en las dos manos, sería difícil adivinar que acaba de sufrir un accidente de bastante gravedad.

La ropa de Bucky le queda bien, a pesar de que su constitución es más esbelta, de que le saca un par de centímetros y de que los músculos de Bucky son más compactos, menos evidentes.

Rogers sonríe con una resignación que antes no estaba allí, un gesto amargo, como si se diera cuenta del escrutinio de Bucky, que encoge un hombro. Una disculpa. Una muestra de solidaridad. No sabe qué.

–Así que… Steve Rogers –dice Rogers, con una mueca tan infeliz que Bucky siente una solidaridad enorme inundándole.

Solo asiente, intentando controlarse. Controlar el impulso de ir hacia él y… ¿qué? ¿Intentar abrazarle? Rogers le estaría derribando ante de que llegara ni a tocarle. Su pose relajada es solo eso; una pose.

–Bucky Barnes –dice, como un ofrecimiento de paz, y le tiende la mano.

Rogers la mira unos segundos, y Bucky se pregunta si va a negarle incluso eso. No se lo tendría en cuenta, pero Rogers avanza la distancia que les separa, le estrecha la mano por encima de la barra de la cocina, con cuidado, un gesto más simbólico que otra cosa.

Bucky pone mucho cuidado en no ejercer demasiada fuerza, y el apretón termina como algo fugaz, apenas un roce, un saludo, una aceptación de que por asquerosas que sean las circunstancias, son las que les han tocado, y están juntos en ese momento y lugar concretos; _eh, aquí estamos_.

–Bébetelo, va a ayudarte a entrar en calor –dice Bucky, señalando la taza de caldo que reposa en la encimera, y Rogers la mira con una ceja alzada, lleno de escepticismo.

–No tengo hambre.

–Es caldo de pollo –insiste Bucky, y suspira–. Oye, es verdad que no voy a retenerte. No te he mentido en la calle. Pero, si yo fuera tú… Bajaría para hablar con Fury y Romanov. Convencerles de que creo lo que me dicen, de que voy a tomármelo con calma, como ellos sugieren.

–¿Y después? –pregunta Rogers, aún petrificado ante él, como si le estuviera poniendo a prueba, pero Bucky sacude la cabeza.

Después Rogers va a jugar su juego o no, pero va a necesitar respuestas que ellos no pueden darle.

Después, Rogers, con memoria o sin ella, debería ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, y si Bucky va a tener que responder de ellas, no se le ocurre mejor forma de expiar sus propios pecados. No es ni eso, que le hace sonar altruista cuando no lo es. Es solo que…

Rogers. Rogers fue su amigo. Le gusta pensar que conserva la suficiente decencia para poder actuar en honor a una amistad pasada.

–Esas botas son para ti –dice, señalando las que ha dejado en la entradilla, piel de color beige llena de arrugas pero gruesa, forrada de lana, y suelas resistentes. Más discretas que unas botas de combate, pero preparadas para hacer cuantos quilómetros haga falta, para resistir bien el frío del invierno.

–Y ese abrigo.

Lo ha colgado junto al suyo, un anorak impermeable con una capucha ribeteada de pelo que Bucky utilizó en algunas incursiones en Siberia. Ha puesto los suficientes billetes en el bolsillo para que una sola persona pueda aguantar bien hasta primavera. Quizás hasta verano, si Rogers se administra.

–Vas a tener que tirar con cosas prestadas de momento –termina, intentando no conferirles demasiado significado, pero la sonrisa de Rogers le dice que ha oído el mensaje implícito alto y claro.

–Venga, vamos. Nos espera una reunión importante –dice Bucky, y toma el plato de bocadillos.

Cuenta como un triunfo que, después de darle un sorbo suspicaz a la taza de caldo, Rogers se la apoye en el pecho con gesto posesivo y le siga por las escaleras con ella.

***

–Creo que ha ido muy bien –comenta Natalia, pies sobre la mesa baja del fondo de la cafetería, abrigados con unos calcetines beige mullidos y gruesos que le dan una cierta envidia a Bucky.

Bucky vuelve a rellenar los dos vasos con el vodka ruso que ha sacado del congelador, junto con los _pirozhki_ que le sobraron de la última remesa que horneó, bollos rellenos de distintas frutas confitadas y pintados con huevo.

–Sí –dice–. Ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Creo que en el fondo a Rogers le cae bien Fury.

–No iría tan lejos –dice Natalia, y no parecería nada afectada por el alcohol si no fuera por la forma en que deja que el pelo le caiga sobre el rostro de forma totalmente descuidada cuando se inclina para coger el último bollo de cerezas–. Pero tienen la disciplina militar arraigada, se respetan la autoridad. Hablan el mismo idioma.

Bucky asiente, y los dos siguen bebiendo en un silencio cómodo, agradable, después de la tensión interminable del día.

Rogers ha subido con el informe que incumbe su vida desde el momento en que el ejército estadounidense le reclutó, y Bucky no quiere pensar en cuando llegue a la parte de los Comandos Aulladores. Del único que dio su vida en combate.

No quiere tener que explicar lo que está en el otro informe que Natalia ha traído, como una muestra de buena voluntad.

“Lo desenterré cuando supe que estabas en Nueva York. Nadie lo ha visto.”

No ha preguntado si ella lo leyó. Qué más da. Ella vivió en carne propia lo suficiente de lo que él tuvo que pasar como para entender lo que hay que entender. Los horrores… Lo que hizo… Lo que le hicieron… No le exculpa de nada, y sin embargo, sigue queriendo venganza contra cualquiera de los que estuvo implicado.

Puede que fueran asesinatos a sangre fría cuando les persiguió, puede que no quede humanidad dentro de él, pero es en lo que le convirtieron. La criatura revelándose contra sus creadores.

Natalia puede entenderlo, pero Rogers. Bucky no tiene el estómago para pensar en contárselo a ese Rogers desconfiado e implacable que ahora mismo está en lo que hasta ayer era su refugio.

Vuelve a llenar los dos vasos de vodka, y el peso de Natalia contra su hombro es cálido, es agradable. Bucky alza el brazo para pasarlo por el respaldo del sofá, y no tiene ninguna certeza de que vaya a ser un gesto bienvenido, pero ella acepta la invitación, se acurruca contra su costado.

Es mejor de lo que debería, su cuerpo fuerte, su muslo contra el suyo, el olor a limpio y a frío de su pelo.

Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios.

No pregunta qué pasa a partir de entonces. Eso ya van a decírselo cuando haga falta. Va a tener que volver a la lucha, puede. No está en contra, por principio, pero sí lo está de volver a obedecer órdenes de algo mayor que él, de dejar que le apunten como a un arma sin voluntad.

Lo que dice, sin embargo, es algo mucho más horrible.

–Es un alivio que Rogers no se acuerde de su amigo.

Sale como un susurro ronco, una confesión que lanza directa al culo de su vaso de vodka vacío. Natasha se mueve contra él, alzándose sobre una rodilla, le aparta el pelo del rostro, y Bucky alza los ojos hacia ella, hacia sus ojos verdes.

–Pero Rogers va a necesitar un amigo –dice, con todo el peso de su pragmatismo, y Bucky sonríe, deja que su mano derecha se vaya a su cintura.

–Natalia.

–Ya no es Natalia, hace mucho que no lo es –susurra, dedos resiguiendo la curva de su mandíbula, acariciándole la barba corta–. Es Natasha.

–Natasha –asiente Bucky, porque conoce la importancia de un nombre, no va a negarle a nadie el derecho a escoger cómo ser llamado.

–James –dice ella, y es otra cosa que no puede negarle, ese nombre que desenterró de los confines de su propia memoria, un retazo de identidad que le ofreció como un regalo, quién sabe por qué.

Natasha le alza la barbilla con la otra mano, le acaricia los labios con dedos pegajosos de cereza confitada, y Bucky los lame con la punta de la lengua, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento. Toda la honestidad que tiene para dar es para ella.

Natalia –Natasha, _Natashenka_ – emite un sonido grave, gutural, y entonces en lugar de sus dedos Bucky tiene sus labios acariciándole, el mismo saber dulce y especiado en ellos, un regusto de vodka en su lengua cuando le lame dentro de la boca, caliente y exigente, pidiendo más que seduciendo.

Bucky le coloca las manos en la cintura, por encima del jersey de punto negro ajustado, y Natalia –Natashenka, _Tasha_ – prácticamente cae encima de él, brazos alrededor de su cuello, como la adolescente demasiado ansiosa por demostrar que podía tener sexo que una vez fue, ni rastro de una Viuda Negra preparada para seducir, para ser la fantasía de cualquier imbécil.

Un regalo, la forma en que le entierra los dedos en el pelo y le besa llena de intenciones, en que le pasa una pierna por encima de los muslos para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo, en que se permite temblar cuando las manos de Bucky se cuelan por debajo de la ropa, buscando piel.

–Tócame –exhala ella, voz ronca pero sin rastro de vacilación, empujando las caderas adelante, y Bucky gime dentro de sus labios, dedos desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones demasiado ajustados, el ángulo forzado e incómodo para su muñeca.

No importa. Nada importa cuando alcanza el calor sedoso de su sexo con los dedos y ella se inclina atrás para dejarle espacio, cuello al descubierto para que Bucky pueda seguir besándoselo mientras la acaricia, el tacto áspero de sus rizos cortos –cobrizos, no le hace falta verlos–, los pliegues de su carne, y después, círculos, amplios primero, apenas presionando, de forma que las caderas de ella se mueven en espasmos cortos, buscando más.

Sus manos exigentes le toman el rostro, y Tasha vuelve a besarle, lengua, líquido, un beso lleno de sexualidad, y Bucky está harto de esos pantalones. Se aparta del beso para arrancarse el guante de tela negra fina de la mano izquierda con los dientes y escupirlo en cualquier dirección, y Tasha le mira con los labios hundidos sobre el labio inferior, respiración entrecortada, acompañando el vaivén de sus dedos con todo su cuerpo, mejillas arreboladas.

–Oh, oh, oh… –está exhalando, estómago contrayéndose, y con la mano izquierda libre, Bucky cuela los dedos metálicos por la parte trasera de sus pantalones, el interior de sus bragas, y odia no tener la sensibilidad necesaria para notar de verdad lo empapadas que están, pero deslizar dos dedos metálicos dentro de su vagina, desde detrás, es fácil, presión y calor y los labios de Tasha entreabriéndose, ahogando un gemido.

Arquea la espalda, ojos cerrados, y Bucky no puede evitar el sonido que escapa de sus propios labios, convencido por un momento de que va a correrse en los pantalones. No pierde el ritmo, sin embargo. Está presionando sobre su clítoris hinchado y follándola al mismo tiempo, y ella está agarrada a sus hombros, cabalgándole, y no es algo que ocurra a menudo en su vida, precisamente; tener a una mujer guapa en su regazo, gimiendo sin ningún pudor, tener los dedos enterrados en ella, el instinto de meterse en ese calor húmedo, que no ha sentido en tanto tiempo, ahogando todos sus otros sentidos, o afilándolos, no está seguro.

Tasha le pasa las manos por el pecho, descendiendo, y por debajo de la camiseta después, subiéndola, y Bucky arquea la espalda para que pueda dejarle el abdomen al descubierto, tiembla cuando se lo acaricia, cuando se inclina sobre él para besarle el cuello. Se siente emitir un sonido gutural cuando la piel de Tasha entra en contacto con la suya, sus estómagos presionándose juntos, y entonces Tasha le está apretando con toda la fuerza de sus muslos, contrayéndose alrededor del metal de sus dedos, empapándoselos, sollozando agudo con el rostro escondido en su hombro.

Cuando vuelve a alzarlo está despeinada y tiene las pupilas dilatadas, los labios rojos e hinchados, y Bucky retira la mano derecha de sus pantalones, rotando la muñeca para desentumecerla, pero es reacio a salir de su interior. Desliza los dedos metálicos dentro y fuera de ella un par de veces más, como si nada, ahora que está relajada y mojada, que sería tan fácil, bajarle los pantalones y sentársela encima y…

Natasha sonríe, parpadeando, como si estuviera sorprendida, y le roza la parte frontal de los vaqueros con las puntas de los dedos.

Bucky se estremece, sus caderas se alzan, buscando, y la sonrisa de ella se afila, se muerde el labio.

–Déjame verte.

Sigue siendo algo furtivo, casi ilícito, cuando Rogers está en el piso de arriba y ellos están en lados opuestos de una organización gubernamental, cuando él es un fugitivo y ella tiene sus propios intereses, pero al mismo tiempo es tan honesto como lo fue siempre. Dos cuerpos dándose algo de calor y de esperanza, algo de placer robado que ahora, sin embargo, es solo suyo para disfrutar.

Bucky quiere tumbarla y enterrarse dentro de ella, tiene el recuerdo de la sensación dentro y sin embargo es algo que sabe que nunca llegó a hacerle, como sabe que, esa noche, no ha sido una opción en ningún momento.

Pero hay algo de genuinamente erótico, en desabrocharse los botones de los vaqueros, bajárselos junto con la ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su pene, para poder enredar la mano alrededor y darle unas cuantas pasadas que le aceleran la respiración, párpados pesados.

Tasha le mira como si quisiera grabarse la imagen, y Bucky lo entiende, después de haber intentado recuperarla a ella tantas veces, rescatarla de los huecos de su propia memoria.

–Sigo pensando en ti –murmura Tasha, y Bucky desliza los dedos metálicos fuera de su vagina, se envuelve el pene con esa mano porque quiere la derecha, la de verdad, libre para seguirla tocando; el estómago, el costado, el pecho, dos dedos alrededor de su pezón, tirando de él.

–Tasha… –dice, porque no quiere disculparse por haberla dejado, por lo que le hizo, cuando no fue su decisión, pero siente que debería hacerlo de todos modos.

Ella frunce el ceño, le rodea la mano metálica con la suya, acompaña sus movimientos, y Bucky está perdido.

–Sigo pensando en ti, cuando estoy sola –murmura, y es suficiente, después de todo; los muslos le tiemblan y los ojos se le cierran, a pesar de que no quiere perderse nada, y está acostumbrado a correrse en silencio y rápido, en la ducha o en la cama, algo funcional, pero esa vez el placer se le derrama de dentro en forma de gemidos graves.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, ella le está mirando con intensidad, y Bucky le cubre la mejilla con la mano, la atrae hacia sí, y la besa dulce, tan dulce como sabe, hasta que Tasha ha vuelto a relajarse y no tiene la impresión de que vaya a escapar. Entonces, Bucky le pasa el brazo izquierdo por la parte baja de la espalda para no hacerle perder el equilibrio, y se inclina para servir dos vasos más de vodka.

–Por los viejos amigos –dice Natasha, voz ronca y grave y una sonrisa maliciosa, y Bucky hace chocar su vaso con el suyo y bebe por ellos.

***

Hace rato que ha dejado el archivo con todos los detalles de la vida de Steve Rogers sobre la colcha de la cama plegable en la que está sentado, piernas cruzadas ante él y espalda recostada en la almohada que ha apoyado contra la pared.

Se ha quedado solo con dos fotografías, que lleva rato contemplando sin saber exactamente qué espera encontrar en ellas. La primera es la de un muchacho de pelo claro peinado hacia un lado, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, ojos entornados. Tiene los brazos y el cuerpo delgados, el rostro afilado, y la misma narizota estúpida con la que se ha topado en el espejo del cuarto de baño unas horas antes.

 _Steve Rogers, antes del suero_ , reza la inscripción descolorida, en tono sepia, del reverso de la fotografía. No le dice absolutamente nada.

La segunda es el retrato de un hombre joven vestido con uniforme militar, gorra ladeada de forma no reglamentaria. Es atractivo, y su sonrisa coqueta, segura de sí misma, le despierta una simpatía instantánea por él. Es la clase de fotografía que uno mira esperando que el sujeto esté a salvo. Que vuelva a casa.

Si algo sabe, es que de una forma u otra, ese chico joven y confiado consiguió volver. Incluso en blanco y negro, reconoce los ojos azul pálido del hombre en cuya casa se encuentra en ese momento. _Sargento James Barnes_ , escrito en letra cursiva detrás.

Bucky.

El sonido de llaves en la puerta de entrada le hace erguirse, guardarse las fotografías en el bolsillo delantero de ese jersey de algodón suave con cremallera que Bucky le ha prestado. Reconoce que el gesto es absurdo, pero se mantiene quieto igualmente, intentando no hacer ruido al respirar y escuchando el sonido de pisadas sobre el suelo de madera.

Los pies, descalzos, se mueven por la sala de estar, se detienen unos segundos, y después se aproximan por el pasillo.

Steve –puede que no se reconozca en el nombre, pero sigue siendo mejor que _nada_ – ha dejado la puerta del estudio abarrotado entreabierta. Los pasos se detienen ante ella, y durante unos segundos escucha la respiración del otro hombre, preguntándose si quiere que siga avanzando o que entre, o que no haga ninguna de las dos cosas.

Steve, por lo visto, no es de los que se paran a ver qué les depara la suerte:

–Pasa –dice, voz queda, grave. Se pregunta si alguna vez va a aprender a no hacerla sonar tan solemne.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido de bisagras, y no sabe qué esperaba, pero la imagen de Bucky le sorprende. Como si en el par de horas que ha pasado a solas hubiera tenido tiempo de olvidarse de él.

Sigue llevando los mismos vaqueros rotos de todo el día, en cuyos bolsillos ha hundido las dos manos, la misma camiseta negra de manga larga. Pero en ese momento tiene los hombros encogidos, una expresión de cansancio infinito, ojos inyectados en sangre. Ha apoyado todo el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, lánguido, expuesto, y por primera vez da la impresión de ser un hombre que ha llegado a casa y puede despojarse del papel que ha estado interpretando todo el día.

Steve traga saliva, pensando en algo que decir. Puede que sea demasiado pronto. Que esté siendo iluso. Pero la palabra exacta le viene sola a los labios:

–Gracias.

El estudio está lleno de libros, apilados en las estanterías y en el suelo, capas de polvo acumuladas encima. La colcha y las sábanas que ha encontrado plegadas sobre la cama plegable huelen a ropa que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el fondo de un armario.

Si el plan de Fury era que terminara en ese piso desde el principio, tiene que admitir que está impresionado con el cuidado que han puesto en los detalles.

Pero lo que le hace creer que Bucky le está haciendo un favor genuino no es ninguna de esas razones. Siguen siendo esos ojos casi grises que le miran con algo que podría ser pesar.

–No es nada –murmura, desechando su agradecimiento.

Steve, quizás por el mal día que ha tenido –el peor de su vida, se dice, con una ironía que no tiene con quien compartir–, se encuentra poco predispuesto a actuar como si haberse metido en la casa de un desconocido no fuera nada:

–Sí lo es –dice, y no se da cuenta de que se ha tensado entero hasta que las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se curvan en una sonrisa.

–Me levanto temprano para abrir la cafetería. No me hagas caso si oyes ruidos. Baja cuando estés listo y te prepararé desayuno.

Frunce los labios, como si pensara en añadir nada más, y después toca un par de veces la madera del marco de la puerta con los nudillos, como si invocara la buena suerte, y desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo se cierra con un clic suave.

Steve se tumba y mira a las sombras que la lamparilla dibuja sobre el techo durante un buen rato, intentando no pensar en nada, hasta que cree que ha pasado el tiempo prudencial. Quizás no para que Bucky se haya dormido, pero sí para que los dos puedan simular que lo ha hecho.

Hay un armario empotrado en la habitación, y aunque no tiene muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo que le sirva, lo abre de todas formas. Apenas le hace falta alzar un par de trastos antes de dar exactamente con lo que estaba buscando: una mochila de tela negra.

Pone dentro el archivo con su nombre, y va directo a la entradilla, moviéndose con una ligereza que le sorprende incluso después de saber que, si su cuerpo es capaz de cosas que no parecen naturales, es porque _no_ lo son.

Se ha calzado las botas y se ha puesto el abrigo, y está a punto para dar una vuelta a las llaves que Bucky ha dejado en el cerrojo y salir de allí, pero _tiene_ que echar un último vistazo al piso.

Busca con la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué, y entonces se da cuenta de qué le ha llamado la atención cuando ha pasado por delante de la cocina. Sobre la barra, donde antes no había nada, ahora hay otro archivo, el doble de grueso que el suyo, igual de viejo y maltratado, bordes de las hojas amarillentos.

Se acerca como si fuera a explotar, con una precaución que probablemente está fuera de lugar. Bucky no lo habría dejado allí si no hubiera querido que lo viera.

Lo abre para encontrarse con la fotografía que sigue llevando en el bolsillo del sargento joven y atractivo, superpuesta a otra lúgubre, ominosa, de ese mismo rostro inerte –no, no inerte, _congelado_ – en el interior de una cámara.

Se sienta en el taburete sin ni reparar en que lo está haciendo, y la madrugada le sorprende con la vista aún en esas páginas terroríficas escritas en cirílico. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky abre los ojos con el sonido suave de la puerta del piso al cerrarse.

Le lleva unos minutos darse cuenta de que había caído dormido. No esperaba dormir en absoluto, no esa noche, no después de todo. No es que pretendiera montar guardia, es solo que la sola idea de conseguir pegar ojo con Rogers en la habitación de al lado parecía ridícula.

Y, sin embargo, recuerda haber estado soñando. Ha soñado con el olor salobre del océano y las bolsas manchadas de aceite de patatas fritas, con pelo rubio alborotado por el viento del mar, con las manchas de sudor sobre una camisa blanca.

Se levanta y aparta la cortina para echar un vistazo a la calle, con cuidado de no exponerse. No ve a Rogers, pero resulta fácil identificar a la mujer rubia siguiendo a alguien con ojos azules de mirada perspicaz, esquivando gente con aire casual, móvil en la mano para confundirse con el resto de transeúntes.

Es buena, pero Bucky confía en que Rogers sea capaz de sacudírsela de encima. Y si no… qué es lo que SHIELD va a hacer en realidad, más allá de seguir sus movimientos? De momento no les interesa ponerse a Rogers en contra. Y en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, Bucky vive preparado para borrar sus huellas de la faz de la tierra en cualquier momento dado. Él y Rogers podrían desaparecer, si fuera necesario. Mientras, la agente puede vigilar a su chico por él.

Vale. No exactamente _su_ chico, lo sabe. Pero no puede evitar sentirse responsable por Rogers. Después de las últimas horas, ya no puede ni engañarse diciéndose que es una cuestión de lealtad a un viejo amigo. Tiene mucho más que ver con el acero en esos ojos azules, el duelo en el fondo de su mirada, la desolación en cada uno de sus rasgos, la dureza de esos labios rojos y preciosos.

Cuando Bucky volvió al piso la noche anterior, tierno y estúpido y aún un poco borracho, solo quería sentarse al lado de Rogers en la cama y envolverle en sus brazos. Aun cuando sabe, de manera instintiva, que lo único que recibiría a cambio sería una patada en la espinilla, o un ojo morado.

Bucky se obliga a apartarse de la ventana. Se da una ducha caliente y rápida, y después se pone algo de ropa de trabajo encima –vaqueros negros y una vieja camiseta de Nirvana que compró en Bucarest, _en la época_ de Nirvana. Normalmente no se para a pensar mucho en el paso del tiempo y en si tiene o no alguna clase de significado, pero esa mañana en concreto, el detalle absurdo de la camiseta, descolorida y fina después de dos décadas de lavados, le hace sentir especialmente viejo, más consciente de todos los años que arrastra sobre los huesos cansados.

Se aventura a entreabrir la puerta del estudio cuando pasa por el lado, pero no sabe qué esperaba encontrar allí. La cama está hecha con precisión militar, colcha sujeta a los bajos del colchón, ni una sola huella de que alguien haya estado allí.

Lo único que Rogers ha dejado tras él es el archivo pertinente al Soldado de Invierno. Sigue encima de la barra, justo donde Bucky lo dejó, pero de alguna forma percibe que no ha sido el único en tocarlo. Podría haber utilizado cualquiera de las viejas técnicas de espías que utilizaban en los cincuenta y los sesenta y que a veces aún resultan prácticas. Un simple pelo colocado estratégicamente habría desvelado si alguien lo había abierto.

No le hace falta ninguna prueba. Sabe que Rogers lo ha visto. Y puede que no entienda ruso, pero las fotografías, los nombres de todos sus objetivos, los informes de cirugías y tratamientos experimentales… Todo ese terror es más que capaz de trascender el lenguaje, incluso allí, plasmado en papel amarillento y viejo.

No sabe si la decisión de dejarlo para que Rogers lo encontrara obedeció al impulso de ser honesto con él, o porque no vio la necesidad de alargar el momento hasta que las preguntas terminaran por surgir y él tuviera que elegir entre mentir o tener que explicar la verdad con palabras.

Sospecha que eligió la salida fácil, solo eso.

En todo caso, esa mañana no se atreve a poner un dedo encima del archivo. No quiere tocarlo ni físicamente. Se marcha del piso esquivándolo con la mirada, como si fuera un animal salvaje a punto para atacar.

Una vez en el local, se pone la cafetera en el fogón mientras prepara la cocina y pone a precalentar el horno, y baja los taburetes y sillas. Da forma a las pastas cuya masa dejó preparada la tarde anterior y, mientras se hornean, se toma su café sin lograr concentrarse en una sola de las líneas del libro que ha abierto ante él.

Rogers está ahí fuera, probablemente aún en Brooklyn, si su instinto no le falla, y lo único que puede hacer Bucky es esperar. Esperar a muchas cosas pero, en última instancia, a que Rogers decida si confía o no en él.

Cuando termina su café, abre la persiana y toma una bocanada enorme del aire gélido de Nueva York, listo para un nuevo día.

***

Los periódicos del quiosco frente a la biblioteca anuncian sin ningún tipo de reparo que la fecha es 16 de enero de 2012. Hace rato que Steve examina las portadas, intentando encontrarles algún sentido –por lo mínimo, se dice, ha descubierto el nombre del actual presidente de los Estados Unidos, lo que siempre parece un buen punto de partida. Pero la vendedora está a punto de echarle y un hombre a su lado le espeta “si no vas a comprar, tío,” así que Steve se hunde las manos en los bolsillos de ese anorak inesperadamente cálido y anda con la cabeza gacha.

Acaricia el fajo de billetes que ha encontrado allí y se pregunta quién va a darle un café o un periódico cuando los billetes más pequeños son de _diez dólares_. Después empieza a ver los precios anunciados en pizarras y en escaparates y se siente aún más perdido que antes.

La biblioteca resulta familiar desde el momento en que pone los pies dentro. El olor y el silencio son reconfortantes. Como mínimo, hasta que el chico tras el mostrador, un muchacho al que no le pondría más de dieciocho años con el pelo de color _azul_ y un pendiente en la ceja, le señala en dirección a una mesa llena de máquinas de algún tipo alineadas la una tras la otra y le dice, “puedes buscarlo en nuestro catálogo en línea.”

Steve rechina los dientes y decide aventurarse él solo por los pasillos que las estanterías crean, orientándose por el sistema de clasificación de los libros, que sigue siendo el mismo que él conoce, gracias a Dios por esa pequeña misericordia.

Su motivo para ir a la biblioteca era contrastar la información que hay dentro del archivo que sigue llevando dentro de la mochila, pero una vez allí, se da cuenta de que hay otra cosa mucho más urgente que quiere hacer.

Es fácil, encontrar los diccionarios, y coge uno bilingüe, _Ruso–Inglés_ , con el que se sienta en una de las mesas al final de la sala, entre chicos y chicas que le parecen extremadamente jóvenes enterrados en apuntes o tecleando furiosamente en algún tipo de aparato de aspecto futurista que no reconoce, y abuelos leyendo la prensa del día.

Steve se arrepiente de no haber comprado un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, pero resulta que recuerda todas las palabras que estuvo listando en su cabeza ayer por la noche, no queriendo rebuscar entre los cajones de Bucky para encontrar papel y lápiz.

A medida que va comprendiendo el significado de las palabras y encontrando el patrón que las une – _condicionamiento, terapia cognitivo–conductual, electricidad, criogenización, neutralización, misión, objetivo_ –, se da cuenta de que quizás es mejor no dejar constancia escrita de ellas. Aprieta la mochila, que ha dejado en el suelo, entre los pies, con aprensión.

 _Soldado de Invierno_. Es el alias del _sujeto_ , palabra que aparecía en el informe una y otra vez.

Tiene la corazonada de que no va a encontrar nada de información bajo ese nombre ni en esa biblioteca ni en ninguna otra parte que no sea en la sección de información clasificada de alguna agencia como SHIELD, pero lo intenta de todas formas. No solo corrobora su impresión de que ha puesto los ojos sobre algún secreto muy bien guardado, sino que también descubre que no hay libros bajo el título _James Barnes_ , _Bucky Barnes_ , _Sargento James “Bucky” Barnes_ , o ninguna variación de las anteriores.

Es una sorpresa desagradable, y pasa unos segundos mirando a los libros ante él con el ceño fruncido. Quizás en una biblioteca más grande. Pero de momento está allí, y termina por claudicar y dirigirse a la sección _Capitán América_.

Es peor de lo que esperaba. Mucho peor. Hay incluso _cómics_ , lo que parece adecuado, teniendo en cuenta que a ese tipo con su rostro le dio por vestirse con la bandera americana y _mallas_ , pero lo que resulta insoportable son las biografías serias.

Pasa un buen rato leyéndolas por encima, sin encontrar mucho más de interés que no estuviera ya en su archivo, y Bucky Barnes siempre está allí, a su lado, rifle en la mano y sonrisa de actor de cine que apuesta a que debía de traer locas a todas las mujeres. En uno de los libros encuentra una fotografía coloreada, y descubre que ese abrigo distintivo que llevaba era azul, lo que acentuaba sus ojos. Le sabe mal no tener manera de guardársela.

Al final, cuando empieza a sentir que no está haciendo más que dejarse llevar por un intento de encontrar una nostalgia que no está allí, porque cuanto más sabe del Capitán América menos siente que vaya con él, se echa atrás en la silla con un suspiro y desenfoca la mirada, reposándola en las hileras tranquilizadoras de libros.

Podría llevarse algunos y estudiarlos con más calma, pero es reticente a utilizar los documentos de identificación que SHIELD le ha expedido, con su nombre y su rostro y una fecha de nacimiento presuntamente falsa. Aunque solo sea para hacerse un carnet de biblioteca.

Sale al frío del exterior con las manos tan vacías como cuando ha entrado, y deja que los pasos le lleven por calles que podrían ser familiares pero no llegan a serlo. Se encuentra en el parque, y se adentra en los senderos, camina y camina hasta que siente que ha agotado las reservas de energía y enfado y se deja caer en un banco.

Un hombre joven juega a tirarle un palo a un labrador negro, y hay una chica corriendo, nubes de aliento ante sus labios y una coleta de caballo rebotando tras ella. Esos detalles de la escena le hacen anhelar algo, le ponen una inquietud dentro, como si tuviera que hacer algo con ellos, aunque no sabe qué.

Termina por alzar la vista al cielo gris y encapotado que anuncia lluvia, o quizás otra nevada, tal como están bajando las temperaturas. No sabe cuántas horas ha pasado en la biblioteca, no se ha molestado en buscar ningún reloj, y de golpe es difícil decidir si son las doce del mediodía o las cinco de la tarde, o algún punto entremedio.

Lo único que sabe es que está posponiendo reconocerse a él mismo que hace mucho que ha tomado la decisión. Puede que desde el principio la haya tenido tomada.

El estómago se le retuerce de hambre, después de todo el día en ayunas, y se dice que ya va siendo hora de espabilar.

***

Le gustaría decirse a sí mismo que las extremidades no se le aflojan con un alivio inmenso en el instante en que la puerta de la cafetería se abre y deja pasar, junto con una ráfaga de viento gélido, a un Steve Rogers taciturno y encogido sobre sí mismo que parece arrastrar el mal tiempo consigo. Le gustaría decirse que no albergaba esperanzas de volverle a ver o que está preparado para una cosa o la otra, pero Bucky sigue siendo malísimo con el autoengaño.

Rogers tiene las manos hundidas en el anorak y una arruga profunda como un cráter entre las cejas, y su expresión de infelicidad aguda no se atenúa ni un poco cuando se sienta en la barra, justo en el punto donde Bucky está terminando de glasear un pastel de frutas, pero dice:

–Me has prometido un desayuno.

Bucky se detiene a mirarle un instante, y Rogers alza una ceja. Si Bucky lo mira con _mucha_ buena voluntad, puede llegar a interpretar el gesto como una disculpa por su brusquedad.

–Son las cuatro y media de la tarde –dice Bucky, y una de las comisuras de los labios de Rogers se alza, y asiente.

–Me vale igual.

Bucky no le prepara desayuno. Lo primero que hace es servirle un bol de la sopa del día, hecha con caldo y varios tipos de verduras, espesa y perfecta para entrar en calor, y Rogers toma su cuchara con algo que casi podría ser humildad y agacha la cabeza para comer. Bucky se mete en la cocina para preparar unos huevos fritos, que acompaña con polenta, patatas asadas y beicon ahumado.

Rogers ataca el plato como un hombre hambriento, masticando con ganas, y Bucky carga el lavavajillas e intenta dejarle espacio, no fijarse de más en el tono claro de su pelo, cuyo flequillo le cae una y otra vez sobre la frente, o en el color rosado que sus mejillas van tomando con el calor de la comida y de la calefacción.

Sirve mesas, aunque a esa hora el local está tranquilo, y finalmente, cuando ya ha pospuesto demasiado lo inevitable, arrastra un taburete y se sienta al lado de Rogers, que alza la mirada hacia él, antes de volver a bajarla a sus manos cruzadas ante el plato vacío. Casi en plegaria.

–Hasta hace veinticuatro horas, pensaba que no quedaba nadie que supiera que estoy vivo –confiesa Bucky, voz queda, y Rogers aprieta los labios, toda su expresión se hace dura de una forma que no le pega a la juventud de sus rasgos.

–No quería exponerte –murmura Rogers, y Bucky se encoge de hombros, reprimiéndose para no tocarle, no ponerle una mano consoladora sobre el brazo.

Lo que sí se permite es observarle un momento de cerca, bajo la luz potente de las lámparas que cuelgan sobre la barra. No queda el más mínimo rastro de las heridas de ayer en su rostro, ni una señal de que hubiera roto un cristal reforzado, cuando cualquier otro ser humano tendría cicatrices de por vida.

Incluso Bucky. Tiene un cuerpo entero de ellas para probar que su capacidad de regeneración no es, ni de lejos, tan extraordinaria como la de Rogers.

–No es tu culpa. Por lo visto, han conocido mi paradero desde hace años.

Rogers asiente, aún pensativo, y por la forma en que toma aire, Bucky se mentaliza para que saque el tema. Se da cuenta, en ese momento justo, de que _sabía_ que volvería. Rogers no es de los que se marchan sin dar la cara antes.

Sea lo que sea que está intentando sacarse de dentro en ese momento, sin embargo, es evidente que se le está resistiendo, por la forma en que carraspea, que se remueve en su taburete.

Bucky no necesita la absolución del hombre ante él. No necesita la de nadie, porque nadie puede dársela y él ha aprendido a aceptar lo que le ocurrió, lo que hizo, y a vivir con ello, unos días peor que otros. Pero aun así tiene que concentrarse en respirar hondo y decirse que sabía que ese momento iba a llegar y que es mejor que sea más pronto que no más tarde.

–Escribí… –empieza Rogers, señalándose con una de esas manos grandes de líneas fuertes y poderosas hacia su propio pecho, una mueca en los labios, y Bucky quiere darle permiso para no heredar el peso de una identidad, pero quizás no está en posición de hacerlo y, en todo caso, no quiere interrumpirle, así que le deja tomar aire y continuar–… el informe de la misión en que el sargento James Barnes cayó en acción. Está ahí dentro.

Señala hacia la mochila negra que ha dejado entre sus pies en el suelo y que Bucky reconoce, sin demasiada sorpresa, como suya.

–Es decir –dice Rogers, carraspeando otra vez–. Me refiero a ti, por supuesto.

–No soy ese chico –dice Bucky, finalmente, con suavidad, porque verle sufrir por arrancarse cada palabra de dentro es doloroso, y ninguno de los dos se merece tener que pasar por todo eso, ninguno de ellos pidió llegar al siglo veintiuno después de haber dado la vida en una guerra de la que tantísimos otros no volvieron–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y… me dejaron tocado.

Se lleva dos dedos a la sien, con una mueca de resignación que sabe que no va a hacer sentir mejor a nadie pero que no puede evitar, y Rogers le mira de reojo, casi como si no se atreviera, y toma la taza de café que Bucky le ha servido con la comida y la hace rodar noventa grados sobre sí misma, como si la estuviera recolocando con fines estéticos.

–En todo caso. El informe declara al sargento Barnes muerto en combate. No deja lugar a una misión de rescate.

A Bucky le lleva unos segundos darse cuenta de qué es lo que Rogers está intentando decirle, dónde quiere ir a parar, y la sangre se le congela y le bulle al mismo tiempo, una sensación extraña, a caballo entre querer abrazarle con fuerza y gritarle hasta dejarle sordo.

No hace ninguna de las dos. Cada una sería igual de inútil, a su manera. Pero se permite sacudir la cabeza, sonreír un poco, en medio de tanta pesadumbre. Puede que ya no sea capaz de hacer una broma o un chiste para animar a otra persona, después de tantos años de soledad autoimpuesta, pero como mínimo aún puede reírse de él mismo.

Estaba esperando… que Rogers le rechazara de una forma u otra. Que le dijera con toda honestidad que no puede fiarse de alguien como él.

Y se encuentra con una disculpa.

Tantas disculpas pendientes entre ellos, y Bucky no puede darle una absolución a Rogers más de lo que Rogers puede hacerlo por él.

–Mira, no voy a negarte que ni tú ni yo tuvimos mucha suerte cuando repartieron las cartas –dice Bucky, tentativo–. Pero ahora estamos aquí, y puedes quedarte. Quédate, vale. Lo digo en serio, y no es una estratagema para que regreses a SHIELD, no estoy de su parte, solo… De la mía. Y la tuya, si me dejas.

–No espero que cargues conmigo por ningún sentido de la responsabilidad. Puedo aceptar la propuesta de Fury y dejar que me ayuden a “adaptarme” con un piso en Manhattan y algo de tiempo –dice, una mueca amarga que destila cinismo–. O puedo irme a dedo hasta… No lo sé, Minnesota, o Kentucky, qué se yo, y comprarme unos acres de tierra con esto.

Se saca el fajo de billetes del bolsillo, mano ahuecada alrededor, y esa vez sí, hay ironía en la forma en que alza la ceja, en que casi se le escapa una sonrisa por el borde de los labios. Bucky quiere ver esa sonrisa entera, de golpe.

–Estaba intentando ayudarte –dice, alzando las manos entre los dos–. Y, no sé si te has creído que esto es el viejo oeste o qué, pero si piensas que vas a comprarte un terreno por unos cuantos pavos lo llevas claro.

–Todas mis ilusiones de tener un John Deere a la basura –dice Rogers, devolviendo los billetes al bolsillo del anorak al tiempo que chasquea la lengua, y entonces vacila–. ¿Siguen existiendo? ¿Los tractores?

–Sí, y son bastante famosos –asiente Bucky, y aprovecha la grieta en las murallas de Rogers que ese pequeño instante de solidaridad ha abierto para contraatacar–. No es por ningún sentido de responsabilidad. Pero sé lo que es estar en un mundo extraño por tu cuenta, no saber en quién confiar y en quién no, y a lo mejor no quiero que tengas que pasar por eso solo si puedo evitarlo. Quédate. Hasta qué sepas qué quieres hacer, o hasta que decidas que has tenido bastante.

–O que _tú_ decidas que has tenido bastante –interviene Rogers, con suavidad, y Bucky esboza una sonrisa cansada.

–No lo sé. A lo mejor, después de casi veinte años solo, me viene bien algo de compañía.

Lo peor es que lo dice de verdad. Sigue aterrado de dejar entrar a alguien en el espacio de seguridad que se ha construido, en lo que ha aprendido a amar como un hogar, pero siempre ha sabido que nada de lo que estaba haciendo iba a trascender.

¿Cuántos años puede tener una cafetería abierta en medio de Brooklyn? ¿Cuánto iba a tardar alguna agencia o alguien con intereses particulares a seguirle ese rastro que creyó que había quemado tan bien tras él? ¿Cuándo iba la gente a empezar a murmurar sobre el tipo que nunca parece envejecer?

La cuestión es que, si lo que ha construido va a desaparecer, no se le ocurre una razón mejor que Steve Rogers. Ahora que le tiene delante, no es tan difícil entender a ese muchacho de los vídeos y las fotografías. Sigue avergonzándose de su transparencia, pero entiende que se dejara deslumbrar por el carisma de Rogers, ese _algo_ magnético en la contención de sus gestos y en la forma que observa con demasiada intensidad, la chispa de inteligencia, de ironía, que sería fácil pasar por alto.

Por no hablar de ojos azules y pelo rubio, pómulos fuertes y narizota torcida, hombros y brazos que, más que increíbles, parecen _inverosímiles._

–Vale –termina por acceder Rogers, y tiende una mano entre los dos.

Bucky se la toma sin dudarlo, cálida y seca y agradable, y los dos sellan el pacto de esa forma.

–Solo queda un asunto por hablar –dice Bucky cuando se sueltan –. ¿Qué hacemos con la agente que SHIELD te ha plantado?

La expresión de Rogers pasa por la indignación y el enfado antes de volverse resignada.

–¿Dónde?

–En la calle, la mujer rubia que está bajando cajas del camión de mudanzas. Hace un frío que pela, deberías invitarla a entrar y tomar un café.

Bucky no espera, por supuesto, que Rogers se tome su comentario al pie de la letra, pero cuando se alza del taburete con expresión decidida y se dirige a la calle se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, le estaba retando a hacerlo.

Si va a hundirse otra vez, se dice, mientras se pasa la mano por los labios para controlar la sonrisa que quiere escapársele, como mínimo habrá sido en el intento de hacer algo bueno.

***

Steve despierta con la luz del sol en los ojos, y durante unos segundos de desorientación, cree que está en otra parte.

Qué significa exactamente “otra parte” se desvanece como las trazas de un sueño imposible de atrapar, y entonces solo le quedan los lomos de los libros de Bucky, el escritorio desordenado y la caja de cartón debajo precintada con cinta de embalaje.

A través de la puerta entreabierta le llega el olor a café, y sale de la cama sin hacerla, se dirige a la cocina después de haber pasado por el baño y haberse lavado las manos, pero sin darse una ducha ni afeitarse, aun esquivando el espejo. Está francamente asombrado de haber conseguido dormir tantas horas de un tirón que es incapaz de decidir qué hora es exactamente, más allá de _muy tarde_.

Encuentra a Bucky sentado en un taburete de la cocina, una taza de café ante él, vista fija en el libro que sujeta en esa mano que no se ha molestado en enguantarse, ahora que Steve lo sabe todo. De hecho, por primera vez desde que le conoció, lleva una camiseta de manga corta, ya que la temperatura del piso es tan cálida como para permitirse la extravagancia en pleno invierno. Un desperdicio, en opinión de Steve, y aun así, no se siente inclinado a quejarse.

Tiene que admitir que las placas metálicas del brazo son poco menos que una obra de arte. Imitan la forma de un brazo real, músculos definidos, y se flexionan con cada leve movimiento de Bucky. Lo más asombroso son los dedos, sin embargo, la sutileza con que se mueven, una mano robótica imbuida del carácter de la persona que la controla, un reflejo opuesto de la derecha, que reposa al lado.

Se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando fijamente cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Bucky, que tiene los labios curvados en una media sonrisa y no parece enfadado pero tampoco especialmente complacido.

–Hay café aún caliente –dice, y si algo sabe distinguir Steve es una orden, así que va a por una taza y se sirve ese café que no está seguro de que vaya a hacerle efecto pero que, aunque sea por una cuestión puramente psicológica, necesita en ese momento.

–¿No abres hoy? –pregunta, un intento de ser civilizado, al sentarse junto a Bucky.

–Nop, los domingos son para mí –dice, y le mira con el ceño fruncido–. No te lo he preguntado, pero… Hay un par de iglesias católicas por aquí cerca. Aún llegarías a la misa del mediodía.

Steve mira su café, que por algún motivo está tomando negro, como si fuera a tener alguna respuesta para él.

–¿Soy religioso?

Supone que la risa seca de Bucky, algo desesperada, resume bien los sentimientos de los dos. Van a ciegas.

–Puedes ser lo que quieras, pero creo que en algún punto, tanto tú como yo lo dejamos, de alguna forma. Solo… me ha parecido que tenía que ofrecértelo.

–Gracias, entonces. Pero no.

–Bien –dice Bucky, como si el tema estuviera zanjado.

Y quizás es así de fácil. Quizás lo está, porque salta a otro asunto:

–Voy a enseñarte cómo funcionan algunas cosas que vas a necesitar.

–Esas máquinas que todo el mundo utilizaba en la biblioteca –salta Steve enseguida, agarrándose al cambio de conversación como a un clavo ardiendo–. Y esos cuadrados pequeños y negros que todo el mundo va mirando por la calle…

Bucky asiente, tomando aire con una cierta resignación.

–Sí. Voy a enseñarte todo eso. 

Pasan el día de esa forma, sentados en el sofá de Bucky con lo que Steve aprende que es un ordenador portátil, examinando toda esa información un poco abrumadora que algo llamado _internet_ les proporciona, y moviéndose por lo que por lo visto es un teléfono que te hace la cena.

–No te _hace_ la cena, puedes _pedir_ la cena por aquí, no es lo mismo –protesta Bucky, pero no parece exasperado por la negativa de Steve a sentirse maravillado por el aparato, está riendo y, sin darse cuenta, le da un empujón con la mano derecha en el brazo–. Vete de aquí, ve a pedirle a tu agente que te lo enseñe, seguro que está encantada.

–Sí, porque que una persona te vigile para una agencia gubernamental es una gran base para sentar una relación –masculla Steve, frotándose el brazo como si de esa forma pudiera alargar la sensación del contacto.

Hace rato que se pregunta si Bucky lo notaría si dejara que sus rodillas se tocaran sobre el sofá, encima del cual los dos tienen las piernas cruzadas. No es nada extraño, se dice. Es solo que Bucky está cerca y le habla casi como si fueran amigos y Steve sigue navegando por un mundo inmenso que de momento no tiene mucho sentido para él, y el calor de Bucky y su risa son _tan_ reconfortantes, y él se siente tan… aislado. Intocable.

–¿No eras tú el que decías que eras incapaz de creer que alguien fuera a mudarse al edificio de enfrente solo para vigilarte? –replica Bucky, con una sonrisa enorme, y Steve devuelve la mirada a los cuadraditos de colores del móvil, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Qué más da, en todo caso.

Fuera una agente o no, Sharon era lista y simpática y accedió a tomar un café con él, se presentó como su nueva vecina. Dijo que era enfermera, y es algo que le gustó de inmediato. No cree que tenga mucho que ver con que su madre –Sarah Rogers– apareciera en su archivo como enfermera. Es que le atrae la idea de un trabajo que consiste en ayudar a los otros.

Y, sea como sea, a Steve no le pasó desapercibido que Sharon es guapa. _Muy_ guapa. Seguro que una mujer como ella tiene cosas mucho mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo con un caso perdido como él.

–Venga, voy a preparar unos sándwiches –concluye Bucky, y le pone una mano en el hombro, sobre la cual reposa algo de su peso al levantarse del sofá.

Steve se tensa, y se odia por ello, por su incapacidad de tomar el más mínimo contacto físico con naturalidad. Bucky va a pensar que no quiere que le toque, y él es incapaz de pedirlo sin hacerlo sonar raro.

Sin embargo, Bucky no da muestras de darse cuenta. Le da un leve apretón antes de irse a la cocina, y Steve se queda allí, intentando disimular el cosquilleo agradable que le ha llenado el cuerpo entero.

Solo por una mano en el hombro.  

 ***

Al final de la noche, después de haber comido y haber visto una película sobre Drácula que a Steve parece haberle gustado bastante, a juzgar por su nivel de concentración y por las expresiones de curiosidad y asombro que iban pasando por su rostro, Bucky anuncia que se va la cama.

–Espera –dice Steve, y se va hacia la entrada, vuelve con el dinero de las narices en la mano extendida–. Gracias, pero… No voy a necesitarlo.

–Deberías guardarlo –insiste Bucky, porque sabe lo rápido que pueden torcerse las cosas, quiere asegurarse de que Steve tiene los medios necesarios para desaparecer por él solo, dado el caso.

Steve se encoge de hombros, se pasa la lengua por los labios. Con un principio de barba y despeinado, después de todo el día en pijama, se le ve mucho más blando, mucho más humano.

Bucky ha simulado no darse cuenta cuando le ha apretado la rodilla contra el muslo en medio de la peli, no se ha permitido reaccionar, controlando su respiración y no dejando que su rostro delatara la alegría enorme que ese pequeño gesto le ha provocado. Pero al cabo de un rato se ha inclinado para tomar un puñado de palomitas del bol que han dejado en la mesilla de café –Steve no dejaba de insistir en que Bucky tiene _su propio cine,_ y no ha podido resistir la tentación de rematarlo con las palomitas y unas chocolatinas–, y cuando ha vuelto a erguirse se ha recostado contra Steve, dejando que sus hombros se tocaran.

Steve se ha puesto rígido como una tabla al principio, pero no se ha apartado. Con el rato, ha ido apoyando más y más de su peso en él, y Bucky ha tenido que reprimir las ganas de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acariciarle un poco. Ha tenido que reprimir las ganas de muchas otras cosas.

Bucky se está cavando su propia tumba, palada a palada.

–El caso es que tengo dinero –admite Steve, un encogimiento de hombros que es casi tímido–. Fury dijo que hay una cuenta a mi nombre en el banco. Por lo visto, no tengo necesidad inminente de trabajar.

No da la impresión de haberse liberado de un peso. Más bien tiene el aspecto de un hombre aceptando una condena, mientras deja el dinero junto al bol vacío de palomitas.

–Vale, pero… –empieza Bucky, pensando en cómo atacar el tema sin provocar una discusión, porque Steve vuelve a parecer tenso, a la defensiva, de esa forma que le hace impenetrable–. Si te sobra tiempo libre, no me vendría mal algo de ayuda abajo.

Se da cuenta de que ha subestimado a Steve cuando éste alza la mirada hacia él con una ceja alzada, una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

–No quiero parecer orgulloso. Agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Pero quizás ya he recibido suficiente caridad y va siendo hora de que me espabile un poco por mi cuenta.

Y, Bucky ha estado intentando ser paciente, por ese Dios en el que ninguno de los dos está ya seguro de creer que lo ha intentado, pero allí, en ese instante, es donde termina por dar rienda suelta a su propia frustración:

–Joder, Steve, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado? –pregunta, levantándose por inercia–. Vale, vale, habría tenido que ser más directo y admitir que es un acuerdo que nos beneficia a los dos. ¡Pero me beneficia! Hace tiempo que la cafetería es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, a veces apenas duermo unas cuantas horas entre dejarlo todo listo para el día después y abrir a primera hora, y durante mucho tiempo he agradecido la distracción, pero llevo veinte años sin parar, cinco desde que abrí la cafetería aquí, en Brooklyn, y estoy… _cansado_.

Cuando termina tiene la respiración agitada y ha conseguido pillarse a él mismo por sorpresa, porque no esperaba ese arranque y no esperaba muchas de las cosas que ha dicho. Hace mucho que sabe que tendría que delegar, pero se ha negado a hacerlo, con su aversión por dejar que nadie se le acerque demasiado, que cualquier desconocido se meta en lo que es _suyo_.

Y ahora la solución parece caída del cielo, y Steve le mira con los ojos enormes y una expresión sorprendida que le hace parecer tan joven como es.

Veinte años más que Bucky, tiene que recordarse.

Steve Rogers es _un crío_ , y se supone que Bucky le está protegiendo. Puede hacerlo, hasta cierto punto. Lo de que le ayude en la cafetería sigue siendo una buena idea, lo que podría llamarse matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero ese estallido de unos minutos atrás no ha sido controlado, y a esas alturas Bucky no debería estarse permitiendo volcar sus propios problemas en alguien que ya tiene los suficientes.

–Eh, olvídalo, no debería haberte dicho todo eso –masculla, tumbándose para irse a la habitación–. Pero piénsate lo de ayudarme.

–Quiero hacerlo, mientras no tenga claro qué hacer con mí mismo –dice Steve tras él, y Bucky le dedica un asentimiento por encima del hombro, con la idea fija de escapar hasta que haya conseguido serenarse.

 –Buck –le llama Steve, y _eso_ sí consigue hacer que vuelva a dedicarle su atención.

–Dime.

Steve parece abochornado, se pasa una mano por la nuca, la otra apretada sobre la cadera.

–Nada, solo… Buenas noches.

Y Bucky se pregunta exactamente cómo se supone que no tiene que ablandarse por el pobre chaval. Se le ve tan… perdido. El hombre legendario sobre el cual los historiadores han escrito hasta la náusea, ensalzando su patriotismo, convirtiéndolo en un símbolo nacional… Despojado de todo eso, cuando Bucky deja de buscar al _Capitán Rogers_ y ve a _Steve_ , bajo todas esas capas de desconfianza y de autosuficiencia que ha intentado mantener desde que despertó, lo que encuentra es a alguien de quien en realidad _nadie_ sabe nada.

Ni el mismo Steve se conoce.

Y el problema es que Bucky sabe demasiado bien lo que es eso.

Pero si algo puede darle, es tiempo y espacio. Va a tener que ser suficiente.

–Buenas noches –replica, y después, porque necesita aligerar un poco el ambiente–. Nos levantamos a las cinco treinta para tenerlo todo a punto a las seis treinta.

–Sí, señor –replica Steve, el punto justo de impertinencia, y sí, Bucky tiene que largarse allí antes de avergonzarse a él mismo poniéndose demasiado sentimental.

–Sabes que voy a romperte la mitad de las tazas, ¿no? –le grita Rogers cuando Bucky casi ha llegado a su dormitorio.

–¡No si no quieres desaparecer en circunstancias misteriosas! –responde, justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, pero no llega a esquivar la _carcajada_ de Rogers.

Bucky pasa mucho rato despierto en la cama, dándole vueltas a su móvil y planteándose hasta qué punto sería un paso en falso llamar a Natasha. Tiene ganas de oír su voz. De invitarla a volver a su cafetería. Siendo sincero, de invitarla a salir por ahí, ponerse algo de ropa de verdad por una vez e intentar hacer que lo pase bien. Ir a comer, al cine. A bailar. Tiene ganas de poder hablarle de Rogers, aunque eso sería tan inteligente como contárselo al mismo Fury.

Puede que el sargento de los vídeos que se sentía cínico y viejo porque había sobrevivido dos años de guerra y bebía demasiado fuera un idiota rematado, pero resulta que el Bucky del 2012, después de todo, no es mucho mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

–Así, tienes que coger el mango del cuchillo de esta forma y acompañar el movimiento.

Bucky hace una demostración práctica sobre su propia tabla de madera, cortando tiras de apio como si fueran mantequilla blanda, no sin un cierto orgullo. Tiene que admitir que sigue teniendo debilidad por los cuchillos, y si bien no puede poner sus habilidades de lucha en práctica muy a menudo, no en los últimos años –lo que es una buena señal, supone, aunque a veces esa calma extraña hace que la piel se le erice como si esperara la tormenta–, como mínimo se mantiene en forma cortando toda clase de verduras y carnes con más soltura que todos los presentadores de esos programas de cocina de los que se ha empapado durante años.

Steve, por su parte, no demuestra una gran inclinación por el arte del corte. Le está frunciendo el ceño a su zanahoria como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente, cortándola a base de fuerza bruta, ningún tipo de finura, el mango aún agarrado demasiado atrás, como si no terminara de creerse que la hoja está allí para ayudarle y no para atacarle, siempre y cuando sepa cómo manejarla.

La intención de mover el cuchillo como Bucky le ha indicado, sin aplastar la verdura, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén que debería ser natural, está allí, pero Steve tiene el brazo y el hombro demasiado rígidos, todo su cuerpo tenso.

En un principio, Bucky solo quería enseñarle a preparar cafés y tenerle como ayudante para servir mesas y llevar la caja, así él podía dedicarse plenamente a la cocina. Pero Steve es eficiente y trabajador, y aunque no es el tío más amable del planeta con la clientela, tampoco es que los que conocen a Bucky vayan allí esperando sonrisas y charla casual sobre lo mal que están la ciudad y el tiempo y el transporte, así que no desentona. Probablemente es incluso una mejora, no es que sea fácil pasar por alto que el tío es _guapo_. De una forma que hace que el adjetivo _guapo_ se quede ridículamente corto, un intento burdo de describir esa belleza luminosa que Steve desprende cuando no se acuerda de que el mundo le ha agraviado irreparablemente y ríe, bajando la cabeza, como si no supiera qué hacer con su propia alegría.

En todo caso.

La cuestión es que después de una semana trabajando para él, Steve ha más que demostrado ser competente y aprender rápido, y tiene tiempo de aburrirse a media mañana, pasado el ajetreo de los clientes que se dirigen al trabajo o acaban de dejar los niños en la escuela, cuando aún es demasiado temprano para empezar a servir comidas.

Bucky ha propuesto que podía ayudarle a cortar las verduras para la sopa más para ofrecerle un entretenimiento que otra cosa, pero a esas alturas se ha convertido en una cuestión de orgullo para los dos.

–A ver, estás intentando trocear la zanahoria, no sonsacarle los planes del enemigo –masculla Bucky, y Steve resopla, frustrado pero también un poco divertido, y deja el cuchillo sobre la tabla.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

–Vuelve a cogerlo, así –le indica Bucky con suavidad, y le ajusta los dedos para que agarren con precisión la parte superior de la hoja–. Bien, ahora, relaja la mano, en serio, no es cuestión de fuerza, acompaña mis movimientos…

Puede que no sea _del todo_ necesario hacerle esa clase de demostración, colocándole la mano derecha sobre la suya y moviendo el cuchillo por él, dejándole sentir en qué momentos ejerce presión y en qué no, lo fácil que es encontrarle el ritmo.

–Recuerda, los dedos de la otra mano en forma de copa, no los dejes planos…

Steve obedece sus instrucciones y su pecho sube y baja con mucha más tranquilidad, inspiraciones profundas y exhalaciones largas, su cuerpo rindiéndose a lo que Bucky dicta. Y es de lo que se trata. De que Bucky sigue queriendo tocarle cada vez que no sabe de qué otra forma llegar a él, y de que, lejos de rechazarle, Steve siempre lo acepta. Parece agradecerlo, incluso.

–Tendría que enseñarte a lanzar cuchillos –murmura, en un impulso, y los labios de Steve se curvan en una sonrisa discreta, solo para él.

–¿Sí? ¿Vas a prestarte voluntario para que te los lance a ti?

–¿Qué te crees? ¿Que vamos a montar un número de circo? –pregunta Bucky, medio ofendido, y Steve resopla.

Es un juego peligroso al que jugar, cuando lo único que desea Bucky en ese momento, incluso con la intimidad nula que les proporciona la cocina junto a la barra, es ponerle la otra mano, la metálica, en la cintura. Inclinarse para susurrarle al oído. Dejar que sus labios le rocen la caracola suave de la oreja, inspirar el olor a champú de su pelo.

La campanilla de la puerta del local suena, y Bucky carraspea, en un intento de hacerse bajar más palabras absurdas por la garganta, y se obliga a soltar a Steve. A dejarle en paz.

Su nueva clienta es la mujer que Bucky sigue pensando que es una agente, aunque no ha hecho nada para probarlo aún. No ha encontrado micros ni cámaras ocultos ni en la cafetería ni en el piso, y si los hubiera, Bucky lo sabría.

No es que no crea que SHIELD es capaz de eso y mucho más, pero tiene que admitir que la agente es buena. Viene con su uniforme de enfermera, lila pálido, bajo el abrigo, con gorro, guantes y bufanda a conjunto. Y Steve ya tiene los ojos en ella, una media sonrisa en los labios.

Es como un toque de atención divino. _Qué coño crees que estás haciendo_.

–Venga, ve a servir a nuestra espía local.

Prácticamente empuja a Steve fuera de la cocina, pero tampoco es que le cueste mucho. Steve se ha sonrojado un poco, pero podría pasar por una reacción al calor del interior de la cafetería, y aunque su sonrisa es incómoda sigue siendo bonita.

–Eh, vecina –le oye saludar a la agente, que le devuelve la sonrisa con arruguitas en los bordes de los ojos cansados, y Bucky se pone los auriculares que lleva enrollados en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y se concentra en sus cuchillos y su sopa.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Steve vuelve a estar tras la barra descargando el lavavajillas, y la agente no está por ninguna parte.

–¿Ya se ha marchado? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–Ha dicho que venía de un turno largo. Solo quería una pasta y un café para llevar.

–Mmm. Deberías invitarla a cenar. Conozco buenos restaurantes cerca de aquí.

Steve le dedica una mirada de reojo cargada de ironía.

–Sé que estoy en una situación un poco desesperada, pero Sharon me está espiando para SHIELD, Buck.

Bucky sacude la cabeza, volviendo a ese nabo que está fileteando con tanta finura que deberían darle un premio.

–O yo soy un viejo cascarrabias y paranoico. Solo puede ser una de dos, Stevie.

***

Steve no puede respirar.

Un peso enorme le constriñe el pecho, le impide expandir los pulmones, y cuando intenta llenárselos, incapaz de aguantar un solo segundo más, es como una cuchillada dentro de su ser, y después, después…

Steve abre los ojos en la oscuridad interrumpida por pequeños puntos de luz proyectados sobre una pared que no sabe ubicar, y su mano busca por inercia, frenética, encontrando solo la suavidad frustrante de las mantas enredadas con las sábanas, con la calidez del suelo de madera.

Se encuentra a él mismo empapado de sudor frío, temblando, agazapado en el suelo y con la lamparilla de noche agarrada con fuerza en su mano derecha, cuando la luz del pasillo se recorta sobre él a través de la puerta entreabierta, acompañada del sonido suave de nudillos sobre la madera.

–¿Steve? –pregunta la voz grave, ronca de sueño, de Bucky, y Steve recupera la consciencia de él mismo poco a poco, pero sigue sin ser capaz de sacarse las palabras de la garganta.

–Steve, voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Quiere decir que está bien, pero su cuerpo sigue sin querer reaccionar, la mano tensa alrededor del pie de la lamparilla y el corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, incapaz de creer que no hay un peligro inminente al que debe enfrentarse.

Pasan unos segundos, y entonces la puerta se abre y la silueta de Bucky aparece como algo familiar, extrañamente cotidiano, en medio de la sensación de tener que entrar en acción inminentemente que eriza la piel de Steve.

Bucky viste una camiseta de algodón de color gris claro, y pantalón de pijama a cuadros que cae sobre sus pies descalzos. Sus pisadas apenas suenan sobre el suelo de madera, como los de un fantasma, y se arrodilla ante él con suavidad, todo su cuerpo fuerte y potente relajado, apenas desplazando el aire.

–Eh, Steve. Has tenido una pesadilla. Estás en casa. En Brooklyn, en nuestro piso. No hay nadie más que tú y yo aquí. Estás a salvo.

Steve asiente. Oírlo de los labios de Bucky, esas palabras pronunciadas con simpleza y amabilidad, lo hacen más fácil de creer, y de golpe, a medida que sus músculos se desentumecen, se siente terriblemente abochornado.

–Lo siento –murmura, pero Bucky aprieta los labios, mueve la cabeza una sola vez.

–Voy a tocarte, solo la mano –dice, moviendo su propia mano con lentitud exagerada para dejar que vea sus movimientos. Siguen en la penumbra, pero ninguno de los dos necesita más que eso, en realidad.

Steve no se acuerda de la lámpara hasta que los dedos de Bucky le envuelven los suyos y se los desenrosca poco a poco. Coge la lamparilla con cuidado, utilizando la mano metálica, y la aparta a un lado en el suelo.

–Ya… estoy bien –se fuerza a decir Steve, y se deja caer de culo.

Por una parte espera que Bucky vuelva a marcharse a su habitación, que quiera dejarle espacio y ahorrarle la vergüenza de que alguien más tenga que verle de esa forma. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Steve sigue agarrado con fuerza a sus dedos, reticente a soltarlo.

Bucky, afortunadamente, no parece querer ir a ninguna parte. Sigue allí, sentado ante él, con una pose que no es ni amenazante ni imponente, que no le atrapa de ningún modo, pero que deja claro que está cómodo, sin prisa para marcharse.

–Lo siento –repite, tragando saliva amarga, incapaz de encontrar otra cosa que decir.

–Algo sé de pesadillas, Steve –murmura Bucky, y lo acompaña de un encogimiento de hombros casi imperceptible pero cargado de un pesar indecible–. Por ejemplo, que un vaso de leche caliente suele mejorarlo todo, aunque ahora pueda no parecértelo. Venga.

Se incorpora con la misma facilidad con la que antes se ha agachado, y tira de la mano de Steve, que deja que sus piernas hagan el trabajo de alzarle, de ponerle a la misma altura que a Bucky.

Quizás es porque no espera encontrárselo a apenas unos centímetros de él, a rozar, o porque sigue temblando a pesar de la temperatura cálida del piso, pero cuando Bucky le suelta la mano Steve le sigue sin pensarlo, inconscientemente, todo su cuerpo negándose a perder el contacto, y le enreda los dedos en la tela de la camiseta, empapándose del calor de su cuerpo contra sus nudillos.

Los segundos pasan sin que ninguno de los dos se mueva, la respiración agitada de Steve escandalosa en el silencio de la habitación. Bucky se mueve con un suspiro leve, y de golpe su mano está en el hombro de Steve, en la curva de su cuello, pulgar trazando pasadas tranquilizadoras sobre la piel desnuda.

–Estás en casa –repite Bucky, y en la penumbra Steve puede adivinar la línea que le atraviesa el ceño pero no puede discernir la expresión de sus ojos.

Dejarse caer es tan fácil como acompañar la orden silenciosa de Bucky, que le dirige hacia él, y Steve apoya la frente en su hombro, inspirando el olor tibio de sueño de su cuerpo, impregnándose de la sensación de tener a otro ser humano tocándole, convenciéndose por momentos de que él mismo es real, de que no se ha perdido.

La palma seca y curtida de Bucky le cubre la nuca, y su respiración le cae en la caracola del oído, le eriza la piel, le desanuda esa cinta que le constreñía el pecho por dentro y que no le dejaba tomar aire.

Estaba _aterrorizado_ de no poder respirar. Se da cuenta a medida que el temblor va resbalando de su cuerpo hacia el suelo, como un veneno neutralizado que le abandona y le deja lánguido, agotado, tanto que sospecha que Bucky está aguantando buena parte de su peso con el brazo de metal, que en algún momento le ha enroscado alrededor de la cintura.

–Mi ficha decía que tenía asma –murmura Steve, y su propia voz empieza a sonar _suya_ , tanto como es posible, dadas las circunstancias–. Y morí ahogado en el Ártico. ¿Cómo puede una persona tener agua congelada en los pulmones y no morir? No tiene sentido. Mi cerebro no tenía riego sanguíneo, ninguno de mis órganos, es…

–Imposible, lo sé –termina Bucky por él, y sus dedos se tensan en su nuca, le atrae más hacia sí, pecho contra pecho, de forma que Steve puede dejarse llevar por el vaivén de su respiración, como si fueran las oleadas del océano.

El océano en Coney Island, bajo el sol de agosto.

–Hay un libro –dice, tentativamente, ojos apretados con fuerza y dedos aún sujetos a la ropa de Bucky, que se mantiene firme, su roca personal a la que aferrarse–. No sé el título… No sé de qué va, pero… Hay… Un barco, y el mar…

–Ay Dios, _Moby Dick_ –dice Bucky, y a Steve le lleva unos segundos darse cuenta de que la vibración que les sacude a los dos es la risa de Bucky, que le traspasa como una corriente–. ¿Te acuerdas de _Moby Dick_?

Steve lo intenta, pero no, lo que sea que ha sentido por un instante fugaz ya no está allí, como un _dejà vu_ , como intentar cazar los rastros de un sueño huidizo.

–No. ¿Te acuerdas tú de _Moby Dick_?

Alza la cabeza, y por primera vez desea que hubiera más luz que la que se cuela en la habitación desde el pasillo para poder escudriñar la expresión de Bucky hasta el más mínimo detalle.

–Sí, sí, como para no acordarme, _Moby Dick_ , en serio… Venga, vamos, voy a contártelo mientras nos bebemos ese vaso de leche.

***

Natasha vuelve a pisar la cafetería una mañana gris en que Steve ha salido a hacer unos recados, porque estar al aire libre le viene bien pero es demasiado testarudo para tomarse descansos si Bucky no lo disfraza de trabajo de alguna forma.

Es un respiro para Bucky, concentrarse en su trabajo y no tenerle allí a todas horas, invadiendo su espacio personal, sus pensamientos, sus sentidos; inundándole de todo lo que había guardado en algún cajón metafórico durante casi veinte años.

O eso intenta decirse a sí mismo mientras amasa el pan dulce con demasiada fuerza. Bucky no es tan patético como para no poder estar separado de Rogers un par de horas. Lo que tiene en el pecho no es ansiedad, y ni mucho menos está preocupado porque un tío con cuerpo y reflejos de súper–soldado vaya a poder arreglárselas solo en las calles de Nueva York.

Cuando capta la melena roja de Natasha por el rabillo del ojo, se apoya con las palmas de las manos en la mesa de trabajo y deja caer la cabeza. Puede que se haya estado olvidando de respirar desde hace un rato.

La tregua consigo mismo no dura más que unos segundos. Cuando vuelve a alzar la vista, Natasha ya no está allí, y estaría dispuesto a creer que la ha alucinado, pero el desplazamiento de aire a su izquierda delata a una exespía soviética junto a él, mirándole con las cejas alzadas. La mano metálica de Bucky está cerrada alrededor de su muñeca, un cuchillo en la derecha, sujeto de forma que su propio cuerpo lo oculta del resto de la clientela.

–No deberías estar detrás de la barra –murmura, tenso, _cabreado_ , más con él mismo que con ella, porque el corazón sigue cantándole de alegría en el pecho por tenerla delante.

Empiezan a ser demasiadas emociones seguidas para un ermitaño empedernido como él. Deja el cuchillo en la encimera con un _clac_ metálico descuidado, y la suelta para volver a su pobre pan, que posiblemente no necesita otra tanda de amasado.

–Te veo bien –declara Natasha, y a Bucky le gustaría decir que sabe con seguridad que el comentario es sarcástico pero podría ser cualquier cosa. Natasha huele al frío de la calle y a algún perfume suave. Rosas. Bucky quiere inclinarse y olerle el pelo.

–¿Sí? ¿Has hecho todo el trayecto desde Washington para decirme eso? –pregunta, vista fija en sus nudillos manchados de harina, en el guante de látex que le cubre la mano izquierda.

–¿Dónde está Rogers? –pregunta Natasha, y casi podría ser un comentario casual, con la forma en que se ha inclinado hacia delante, brazos sobre la barra, observando su local con curiosidad abierta.

Lleva un jersey blanco con un tejido trenzado que se le ajusta al cuerpo, vaqueros. Bucky podría engañarse y decirse que está allí de visita. Que ha ido a verle.

–Pregúntale a tu agente –murmura, y Natasha tiene el descaro de permitirse sonreír, un secreto entre los dos, cuando sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los suyos.

–No has perdido la paranoia. Bien.

Hay aprobación clara en sus palabras, pero Bucky no se siente nada dispuesto a jugar a ese juego.

–Sharon, o como se llame de verdad, la vecina enfermera que tiene a Steve con ojos de corderito –explica–. Es buena, pero no _tanto_.

–Mmm. Así que a _Steve_ le gusta Sharon. ¿Por eso tienes aspecto de no haber dormido en días?

Bucky exhala una sonrisa cansada, deja que ese mechón de pelo que le ha escapado del moño le caiga sobre el rostro. Si los de sanidad le ven, van a cerrarle el local. Quizás sería un alivio, echarlo todo al viento y no tener ningún peso anclándole en Brooklyn, piensa con un despecho que no está seguro de dónde ha salido. Hace apenas dos semanas, esa cafetería era su mundo entero, y ahora siente que le asfixia.

–Na… Natasha –dice, lamiéndose los labios, dándose tiempo para no sentirse torpe por ese _casi_ error–. Sé que has venido por trabajo, pero… ¿Por qué no te sientas? Tómate un café, come algo.

Hay algo en su expresión, durante unos segundos fugaces, que le hace pensar que va a contradecirle, una arruguita entre las cejas, labios entreabiertos, pero al final Natasha claudica con un encogimiento de hombros, y da la vuelta a la barra para tomar asiento en el taburete donde, de alguna forma, ya había dejado su abrigo.

Bucky se toma su tiempo en preparar café fuerte y en freír las rebanadas de pan empapadas de huevo y leche. Las sirve espolvoreadas con azúcar y canela, un bol de fruta fresca al lado, y Natasha le deja ver ese hoyuelo que se le forma en la mejilla derecha cuando sonríe de verdad.

–Vaya. No voy a decir que no sepas cómo ganarte a una chica –dice Natasha, un guiño de complicidad, antes de atacar su plato, y Bucky se permite esbozar esa sonrisa absurda con la que apenas sabe qué hacer.

Extiende un trapo limpio sobre la masa del pan y, con todas las mesas servidas y una pausa en el flujo de clientes, se ocupa en prepararse un café para él. Se llena la taza hasta arriba, y abandona su puesto en la barra para sentarse junto a Natasha.

Al fin y al cabo, decidió ser su propio jefe por algo, se dice, con un vistazo intranquilo hacia la puerta. El día vuelve a ser gris, y tanto la caída de la temperatura como las nubes espesas anuncian nieve.

–Rogers sabe cuidar de sí mismo, James –dice Natasha, con suavidad, a su lado, y Bucky baja la cabeza, exhala un suspiro de resignación.

No puede reprocharle nada a Natasha, no cuando sabe hasta qué punto está siendo transparente, incluso para alguien que no tuviera sus habilidades extraordinarias. Lo peor es que quiere protestar.  Mueve la mano derecha entre los dos, la metálica, enguantada de nuevo, cerrada alrededor de la taza, cuyo calor solo siente amortiguado.

–Me siento responsable por él –es lo que termina de decir, y a esas alturas, es casi un eufemismo.

No es solo sentido de la responsabilidad. Es instinto de protección puro. Es que, de golpe, Steve encabeza su lista de prioridades, y con diferencia.

–No me malinterpretes, siempre vas a ser bienvenida aquí Natasha, pero… Sé que Fury cree que Steve sería su fichaje estrella, pero… Una, y no voy a cansarme de repetirlo, no debe nada a nadie –dice, enumerando con los dedos–. Y, dos, no está preparado. A ningún nivel.

–Vale. No se me ocurren muchas personas en mejor situación que tú para determinarlo –dice Natasha, todo seriedad, aunque como mínimo no ha dejado de comer las tostadas con trocitos de fruta encima–. Pero no estoy aquí por él.

–Vaya. Dos semanas de tregua. No es que SHIELD no sea rápido en cobrarse los favores –exhala Bucky, y no sabe por qué de golpe siente un peso frío como mercurio instalado en el estómago.

Se ha dicho muchas veces a él mismo que sabía que ese momento iba a llegar. Y, sin embargo, esos días en que él y Rogers han jugado a creer que el resto del mundo no existía le han afectado más de lo que creía, le han dado una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Se está volviendo blando, es lo que le pasa. La vida de civil le ha ablandado.

Eligió sus propias misiones en Europa, y desde que llegó a los Estados Unidos… Nada, desde entonces. Casi se había convencido de que había dejado esa vida atrás. Y ahora vuelve a ser un mercenario, a trabajar para el mejor postor. Esa vez, como mínimo, en lugar de horas de tortura puede que incluso vayan a darle un cheque a cambio del trabajo.

–No es para SHIELD –murmura Natasha, voz queda, solo para los dos.

–¿Fury no está implicado…?

–Fury lo está. Pero es algo extraoficial. Y acudir a ti ha sido idea mía, no suya.

Bucky se da unos segundos para procesarlo, toma un sorbo largo de café negro y fuerte, vista perdida en el granito de esa barra que él mismo eligió. Hay música acústica en los altavoces y el murmullo de los clientes está allí casi como un trasfondo. Pensaba que se estaba construyendo algo, pero lo único que ha hecho hasta entonces ha sido esconderse del mundo. Evitar que le tocara.

–Me estás pidiendo un favor.

–Sí –asiente Natasha, y puede que haya acudido a él precisamente porque sabe que hay muy, muy poco que le negaría, pero a Bucky le vale.

Si es todo lo que puede tener de ella, sigue sin parecerle un mal trato, incluso cuando hace rato que piensa en inclinarse y besarle los labios manchados de azúcar.

–Vale. Si tienes los detalles…

–No. Nada escrito, nada que pueda dejar un rastro. Voy a recogerte mañana a las cinco de la mañana, aquí mismo. Solo tienes que estar a punto, voy a informarte de camino.

Bucky le sujeta la mirada unos segundos, y termina por apretar los labios, por asentir, haciendo un esfuerzo para tragarse todas las preguntas junto con el último trago de café.

–De acuerdo –asiente, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado, y es la sonrisa de ella, lo que le deshace.

–Va a ser divertido.

Bucky exhala una risa súbita, algo desagradable.

–No lo sé, Tasha. No soy una autoridad en el tema, pero solía saber cómo divertirme, y en general implicaba otro tipo de actividades. Comida en algún lugar decente. Música. Bailar. Esa clase de cosas.

La expresión de ella cambia de súbito, la falsa levedad de antes sustituida por algo que casi podría ser traición.

–James, sabes que no…

–Lo sé, lo siento, no debería ni haberlo implicado, ha estado fuera de lugar –la corta él, con una sonrisa forzada, una mano en alto–. Antes de que te marches, tengo una cosa para ti…

Prácticamente se escapa al cuarto trasero, donde tiene el congelador, y antes de abrirlo, recuesta los codos en la tapa y apoya la frente en sus propias manos, dándole la orden clara a su cuerpo de dejar de temblar. Su Natalia necesita ayuda y él sigue siendo incapaz de apartarse y dejar que otro haga su trabajo.

Sabía que nada iba a ser lo mismo desde que ella puso los pies en su cafetería, hermosa, salida de otra vida, pero estaba preparado para cosas mucho más lúgubres que esa sensación permanente de que le han dejado en carne viva. El luto por todo lo que les quitaron. La _vulnerabilidad_.

Por primera vez desde que salió de Siberia por pie propio, la sangre de sus captores aún en las manos, Bucky tiene _miedo_. Está aterrado por la posibilidad de volver a perder a alguna de los dos personas que acaba de recuperar.

–Ridículo. Eres ridículo –murmura para sí, y entonces decide que el momento de dejarse llevar por su propia idiotez ha pasado y abre el congelador.

Cuando vuelve a salir al local, Steve está allí. Es automática, la calidez que le invade, la sensación de que, ahora sí, todo va a salir bien. _Ridículo, ridículo_.

Está sentado justo en el taburete que Bucky ha dejado libre, hablando con Natasha, y hay una arruga entre sus cejas gruesas, esa expresión cerrada de infelicidad de vuelta a sus facciones. A Bucky no le pasa por alto que ha cerrado el puño sobre su propio muslo, no como un gesto amenazante o tenso. Como si estuviera resguardando algo, hombros encogidos.

–…gracias por el ofrecimiento, agente, pero _no_ –son las primeras palabras que Bucky consigue cazar por encima del ruido ambiental, y a pesar de la hostilidad en ellas, Natasha no parece afectada en lo más mínimo.

Se la ve tranquila, casi _divertida_ con la situación, ojos brillando con esa coquetería falsa que le remueve las tripas a Bucky y que le podría hacer creer con facilidad que ha imaginado la emoción en su rostro antes, cuando la ha invitado a salir de la forma más inapropiada de la historia.

Y pensar que alguna vez se le dio bien lo de la seducción.

–Como quiera, Capitán, pero puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, y va a estar allí, esperándole.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –declara Steve, con un tono que deja muy claro que tiene la intención de hacer exactamente lo contrario, y Natasha le sonríe, se baja de su taburete para ponerse el abrigo.

Los ojos de Steve se encuentran con los de Bucky, y algo pasa entre ellos, alguna clase de sentimiento compartido; resignación, juraría Bucky.

–Esto es para ti –le dice a Natasha, casi una disculpa, alargándole el paquete, y percibe más que ve cómo Steve se ocupa en empezar a sacar vasos del lavavajillas tras la barra.

Natasha toma la caja de cartón blanca y simple en sus manos, ya enguantadas, y cuando le sonríe, Bucky casi puede engañarse y decirse que es de verdad.

–¿Son de frutas?

–De cereza –asiente Bucky.

Las compró a precio de oro, importadas de Chile, y después de haber preparado él mismo la confitura y haber rellenado los bollos, los puso en el congelador para poder olvidarse de ellos.

Lleva días convenciéndose de que el hecho de que Natasha dijera que a veces piensa en él, en el sexo que tuvo con él, para excitarse, no significa que quiera que Bucky siga molestándola. Solo es un examante en manos del cual tuvo un orgasmo recientemente, más por los viejos tiempos que otra cosa. Había un pacto tácito en lo que hicieron, de que podían confiar el uno en el otro, que Bucky ha estado a punto de romper.

Natasha le pone una mano en el hombro, y se alza para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Es afectuoso. Todo lo que Bucky lleva días diciéndose a él mimo concentrado en ese gesto simple.

–Nos vemos en unas horas. Intenta descansar.

Bucky asiente, y no se queda a ver su melena pelirroja perderse entre el gentío gris de la calle.

***

–No vamos a abrir la cafetería mañana –anuncia Bucky esa noche, mientras comen boles de la sopa del día acompañados de una ensalada.

Más bien, Steve come mientras Bucky remueve la sopa con su cuchara y la observa con determinación, como si esperara que le revele algún secreto si consigue pillarla con la guardia baja.

Lleva todo el día de esa forma. Ensimismado, ceño fruncido, intentando aislarse del mundo con los auriculares en los oídos. Tiene los hombros encogidos adelante, pelo caído sobre el rostro, y Steve quiere ponerle una mano en la espalda, o en la nuca. Envolverle la muñeca y hacer que deje de dar vueltas a esa cuchara de una vez.

El problema es que Bucky es quien siempre inicia el contacto físico. Se lo regala como si no le costara nada, como si ni se diera cuenta, y hasta entonces Steve ha estado tan agradecido por ello, por esa conexión con otro ser humano, que no se ha molestado en preguntarse si Bucky necesitaba algo de él.

–Sé que esto tiene que ver con la visita de la agente Romanoff –dice, intentando poner todo ese tacto que es consciente de no tener en las palabras–. Quizás puedo ayudar, si me dices cómo.

Bucky alza los ojos claros hacia él como si acabara de despertar, y Steve le sujeta la mirada, demasiado ávido de su atención como para renunciar a ella, ahora que Bucky no parece estar a quilómetros de distancia.

–Puedes ayudar –dice, pasándose la lengua por los labios, resecos–. Voy a pasar unos días fuera, no sé cuántos, y va a caer una nevada de un momento a otro. Es difícil que cuaje en Brooklyn, pero puedes estar alerta. En el almacén de abajo hay suficientes provisiones para pasar el invierno, así que no te preocupes por cosas como agua embotellada o latas. Pero mantén la calefacción en marcha, no dejes que la nieve se acumule en la entrada o las ventanas. Esa clase de cosas.

–Puedo hacer eso –accede de inmediato Steve, consciente de que se está agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, y Bucky asiente unas cuantas veces.

–Bien, bien… –dice, mandíbula apretada, y se lleva las manos al rostro para frotárselo, como si intentara despejarse. Casi como si, lo que sea que le está pasando, fuera demasiado.

El gesto es suficiente para liberar a Steve de su propia inhibición, y alarga la mano por encima de la barra de la cocina para posársela en el hombro, presionar un poco allí. Algo similar a lo que Bucky hizo por él solo unas noches atrás. Darle algo real a lo que aferrarse, cuando tu mente parece estarte llevando a la deriva.

–Eh –susurra, bajo, ronco, y carraspea para encontrarse la voz–. Sé que no tienes grandes motivos para confiar en mí, pero quizás ahora te toca a ti hacer un acto de fe.

Bucky resopla, algo que casi podría ser una risa, cargado de escepticismo, pero sus músculos se destensan, y alza los ojos de sus propias manos, que ha entrelazado ante él, como una muralla.

–Quiero pedirte una cosa. Un favor. No es gran cosa, pero es importante para mí.

–Lo que sea, Buck –se afana en decir Steve, y Bucky asiente, señala en dirección al pasillo con la cabeza.

–Ven.

Le lleva a la puerta del estudio, y allí vacila. Steve alza la palma de la mano a modo de invitación, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Puedes pasar. Sigue siendo tu piso, ¿vale?

–Perdóname por querer darte algo de intimidad –masculla Bucky, empujando la puerta con el hombro, y ni siquiera mira en dirección a su cama, hecha con pulcritud.

Se dirige directamente a esa caja de cartón precintada que sigue reposando bajo el escritorio, y Steve supone que lo ha sabido siempre. Que está en medio de una vida construida durante años y cuyos secretos no puede ni empezar a comprender.

Bucky la arrastra por el suelo, y la alza sobre el escritorio como si no pesara nada, levantando una nube de polvo. Quizás Steve debería aprovechar esos días inesperadamente libres para hacer limpieza, se dice.

–Necesito que la quemes entera, con todo lo que hay dentro, si algo va mal –dice Bucky, dándole un par de palmadas a las tapas de la caja–. Es personal. Y, por si te preocupa, no vas a estar haciendo nada ilegal.

Steve se permite esbozar una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

–Menos mal.

Lo que quiere es asegurarle que todo va a salir bien. Quiere quitarle ese peso de los hombros que le hace andar con la cabeza baja, mirar a su alrededor como si en realidad no viera nada. Como si ya no estuviera allí.

–Hay dinero en efectivo en una caja de zapatos –sigue Bucky, señalando al armario, y después abre el brazo en un gesto que quiere abarcar toda la habitación, quizás el piso entero–. Coge lo que quieras, si necesitas desaparecer.

–¿Algo más? –pregunta Steve, y a pesar de que no le gusta la situación en absoluto, de que no quiere dejar que Bucky salga de ese piso, ni tan solo de su vista, está tomando cada una de sus palabras como lo que son: órdenes.

Va a necesitarlas para sobrevivir, llegado el caso. Los dos van a necesitarlas.

Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Fíate de tu propio instinto. Es lo único que vas a tener a tu favor, a la hora de la verdad.

Alza la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa cargada de cansancio, y Steve asiente, intentando denotar que se está tomando en serio todo lo que le está diciendo. Intentando transmitirle que puede depositar en él esa confianza que antes le ha reclamado, aunque no cree que lo esté consiguiendo.

–Sé lo que estás haciendo, Buck –es lo que se decide por decir, al final–. Y no quiero que lo hagas por mí. Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora mismo, a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Podemos marcharnos los dos, si la cosa ha llegado ya a tal punto.

Y es _eso_ , lo que hace que Bucky resople una risa incrédula.

–¿Sí? ¿Y dónde iríamos?

Steve extiende los brazos, dejándose llevar por la absurdidad liberadora del momento.

–Canadá o México, podemos decidirlo a cara o cruz. Podemos atravesar el país a pie…

–Dime que no sigues con la idea de la granja en la cabeza…

–Pensaba más bien en ser… nómadas –dice Steve, y por un momento siente que casi puede acariciar la idea con las yemas de los dedos.

Él y Bucky, durmiendo cada noche en un lugar distinto; en las montañas, bajo las estrellas, metidos en sus sacos de dormir. Sucios y con barba, parando en algún albergue de vez en cuando solo para darse una ducha, tomar algo caliente. Dos hombres anónimos con todas sus posesiones cargadas a la espalda y ninguna deuda pesando sobre sus espaldas.

–Podría encontrar trabajos aquí y allá durante la primavera y el verano. Alquilaríamos una cabaña cuando llegara el invierno…

Bucky sacude la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, y Steve deja que las palabras le mueran en la garganta, junto a esa ilusión que estaba creando para los dos.

–No tengo intención de dejar que vuelvan a cazarme con vida –dice Bucky, tranquilo, como si cada palabra no tuviera el efecto de poner el corazón de Steve en un puño cada vez más estrecho–. Pero esto es diferente.

–¿Cómo? –pregunta Steve, intentando contenerse, no atraparle entre sus brazos y mantenerle allí, donde podría mantenerle a salvo.

–Míralo como un favor que le estoy haciendo a una amiga.

Y no es que Steve no hubiera notado la forma en que Bucky y la agente Romanov se han mirado en la cafetería esa misma mañana. Ha intentado no sacar más conclusiones de la cuenta, hacerse invisible para ellos, pero la forma en que ella le ha besado antes de marcharse era demasiado intensa para confundirla. La agente es buena interpretando su papel, y no se fía de ella, pero si de algo está seguro, es que la emoción que Bucky se ha afanado en disimular no era fingida.

Steve ha ido descubriendo que no es el tipo más perspicaz del planeta, pero lo compensa siendo observador. Y ha pasado prácticamente todas las horas que ha estado despierto observando a Bucky Barnes.

–Solo quiero que sepas –dice, poco a poco–, que si no vuelves, esta vez no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Y probablemente está siendo demasiado intenso, pero no puede soportar el miedo en los ojos de Bucky, saber que le salvó la vida cuando despertó, que sigue salvándosela aunque no quiera admitirlo, y no ser capaz de devolverle algo de toda esa solidaridad, ese apoyo incondicional que ha recibido sin ser capaz de ofrecer lo más mínimo a cambio.

–No es tu responsabilidad, Steve, no me debes nada… –protesta Bucky, pero Steve ha tomado una decisión, y resulta que la determinación es algo que le sienta bien:

–Ni tú a mí. Y aquí estamos.

Se quedan unos segundos callados, mirándose el uno al otro, en jaque mate, hasta que Bucky sacude la cabeza, lleno de exasperación, y cierra los centímetros que los separan, atrayéndole con una mano en el hombro.

–Te juro que vas a matarme, Steve… Joder, prométeme que vas a cuidar de ti mismo, ¿vale?

Le da un par de palmadas demasiado entusiastas entre las escápulas, palabras enterradas en su hombro, y Steve le rodea la espalda con un brazo, reprime el impulso de enterrarle el rostro en el pelo suelto, que suele oler a la comida del restaurante antes de que pase por su ducha nocturna.

–Voy a… hacer lo que tenga que hacer –dice Steve, y no es una promesa de verdad y los dos lo saben, pero Bucky ríe, da un paso atrás para alzar el rostro hacia el suyo, sin romper del todo el abrazo.

–Lo digo en serio.

–Yo también.

Vuelven a estar cerca, y Steve debería haberse acostumbrado ni aunque fuera un poco a tener esa clase de proximidad física con Bucky. Alguna vez fueron mejores amigos, al fin y al cabo, y quizás su cuerpo conserva ese recuerdo, si bien él no puede conjurarlo. Pero, cada vez más, esa clase de contacto le deja con una cierta desazón en el pecho, la sensación de que nunca es suficiente.

Supone que setenta años en el hielo no son fáciles de compensar. Y no es justo que Bucky tenga que cargar con ese trabajo.

–Eh, no te rías, pero me apetece ver _La Sirenita_ –termina por decir Bucky, después de unos segundos de silencio demasiado largos en que Steve ha estado ensimismado observando sus facciones, el principio de barba sobre sus mejillas, las pestañas oscuras enmarcando sus ojos claros.

–¿Por qué me iba a reír? –pregunta Steve, sacado de golpe de esa reflexión que cree que le habría llevado a alguna parte pero que ahora no puede retomar, una vez perdido el hilo.

La sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha, le pone arrugas en la mejilla, en los bordes de los ojos.

–¿Recuerdas algo de Disney?

–Nop.

–Va a encantarte –le asegura Bucky.

Steve se deja guiar de nuevo hacia el comedor, pone la cena en la nevera y limpia los platos mientras Bucky prepara palomitas en la sartén doradas con mantequilla, y media hora después, mientras Ariel canta sobre las maravillas que ha recogido de la superficie del mar, susurra:  

–Disney está… muy bien.

Bucky sonríe casi para sí, un gesto sutil bajo los reflejos de colores de la pantalla.

–Te lo he dicho. Vamos a hacer una maratón en cuanto vuelva.

Steve recuesta algo más del peso de su cuerpo sobre el brazo de Bucky, y le roza los dedos dentro del bol de palomitas.

–Hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos los que seguís la historia: siento que mi ritmo de actualizaciones últimamente no sea muy bueno, pero en el siguiente capítulo las cosas van a empezar a animarse y tengo muchas ganas de terminar este fic, que no espero que sea MUY largo... Y, como siempre, cada uno de vuestros kudos/comentarios significan un montón :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como es obvio, por varias razones mi ritmo de escritura ha caído en picado, y estoy tardando un poco en responder a los comentarios, pero quiero que sepáis que los leo y releo todos y que me animan muchísimo a encontrar algo de tiempo debajo de las piedras para seguir con esto.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!

La brújula y las chapas de identificación se van al sobre en el que Steve guardó la fotografía de él mismo antes de que le convirtieran en algún tipo de versión de Superman a base de experimentos científicos, y la de Bucky, solo un soldado joven en cuyos ojos aún no había rastro de sombras.

Mete la solapa por dentro del sobre con cuidado, cerrándolo tan bien como puede, y lo devuelve al cajón del escritorio, donde guarda sus efectos personales. Un par de archivos altamente confidenciales, las fotografías y, ahora, los objetos que encontraron con él cuando le sacaron del hielo y que la agente Romanov le trajo expresamente en su última visita de cortesía.

No está mal, como cebo para acercarle a SHIELD, para despertarle el deseo de ir a por _su_ escudo, como la agente le propuso. Por lo visto, aún no han entendido que, la mayoría de días, Steve se mira en el espejo y se pregunta qué le llevó a tomar cada uno de los pasos que le convirtieron en el Capitán América. Pagaría todo ese dinero que tiene en una cuenta corriente por algo de claridad, para que su yo del pasado pudiera explicarle _en qué estaba pensando_.

Si la agente creía que ver los ojos oscuros de Peggy Carter mirándole desde un recorte de diario pulcramente enganchado en la cara interior de la tapa de la brújula le despertaría algún tipo de sentimiento, es que tanto ella como Fury están más desesperados de lo que había creído desde el principio.

Lo que le lleva a la cuestión de por qué narices no le han reclutado aún. Está seguro de que SHIELD encontraría la manera, si quisiera. Algún tipo de chantaje. O incuso alguna ley diciendo que el Capitán América debe su servicio al púbico…

No le han buscado porque no le quieren a él, se dice Steve mientras pone la cafetera en el fogón y observa el día empezar a través de la ventana de la cocina.

No ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, viendo película tras película mientras Bucky dormía junto a él en el sofá. Velándole, prácticamente; velando su descanso esas horas antes de que se marchara a una misión de la que estaba aterrorizado. Y ahora Steve tiene el piso para él solo, demasiadas horas por delante para pensar, y no se ve capaz de meterse en la cama. Necesita estar en acción, como algún tipo de solidaridad inútil con Bucky.

Se pone leche y azúcar en el café, y se lo toma apoyado en la encimera, vista aún desenfocada en los tejados de Brooklyn, en el resplandor malva que anuncia otro día de cielos encapotados y temperaturas gélidas.

Esa vida abrigada, quizás no exactamente _dulce,_ tampoco fácil, pero sí reconfortante en la que Bucky le ha permitido pasar esas primeras semanas de vuelta al mundo podría haber desaparecido ya. El piso no es el mismo, vacío. La cafetería no va a abrir a sus clientes, no va a haber pastas horneándose ni la olla de sopa cociéndose.

Y Steve sigue allí, suspendido en alguna clase de limbo, intentando hacer encajar las piezas que sabe que están ante él pero que se resisten a mostrarle la imagen completa de lo que está pasando. Se está perdiendo algo.

No confía en la agente Romanov, pero Bucky sí. Y aun así, hay _algo_ que está seguro de que los dos están pasando por alto.

Se lleva la taza de café al dormitorio, y pasa los dedos per encima de las tapas de la caja de cartón precintada, dejando que las uñas cortas se le enganchen bajo la cinta adhesiva. _Quémalo todo_ , dijo Bucky, y _es algo personal_ , pero ninguna de las dos es una prohibición _explícita_ de que Steve le echara un vistazo antes.

Tiene que retirar la mano y cerrarla en un puño, que se aprieta contra los labios, para resistir el impulso. Al final, termina por ponerse uno de los pantalones de chándal de algodón que Bucky le prestó, junto con una sudadera y las zapatillas deportivas que Steve se compró para él, porque las botas de piel de Bucky parecían demasiado buenas para estarlas ensuciando en la cafetería, y se dirige a la calle después de apurar el café de un par de tragos.

Si se queda en casa no va a resistir la tentación, y además, quizás hacer algo de ejercicio va a ayudar a despejarle las ideas.

***

La ropa de Natasha es negra de pies a cabeza, exenta de ningún tipo de marca o señal que pueda identificarla como agente de una agencia gubernamental. Solo pantalones de camuflaje y una chaqueta con la cremallera ajustada hasta el cuello, ropa de combate reforzada con Kevlar. Muy similar a la que viste Bucky, solo que de medida y corte distintos.

Cada pieza parece hecha a medida. Probablemente porque deben de estarlo.

Avanzan por el pasillo húmedo, a más de cuatro plantas bajo tierra, de una base militar abandonada en Indiana. De entre todos los sitios.

–La verdad es que esperaba algo más… soviético –susurra Bucky, después de haber asegurado otro de esos pasillos llenos de humedad y moho que nadie ha pisado en décadas.

Lleva gafas de visión en la oscuridad, aunque en realidad tanto él como Natasha podrían pasar sin ellas. La detección térmica queda entre las funciones más básicas del cacharro, y aunque solo ha detectado ratas hasta el momento, Bucky tiene que admitirse a él mismo que está disfrutando con la incursión más de lo que debería. Volver a tener un par de Glocks y varios cuchillos de combate encima ayuda, claro.

Oye a Natasha resoplar a través del auricular que lleva en el oído derecho, y casi puede ver la sonrisa irónica en sus labios, cuando su voz suena, pequeña, enlatada:

–No descartes nada.

Bucky reprime el suspiro que quiere escapar de entre sus labios, lo convierte en un resoplido con el que se aparta el flequillo de los ojos. Natasha no le ha contado prácticamente nada de la misión. Solo que están haciendo un simple reconocimiento en un edificio que lleva inactivo desde los noventa, cuando el gobierno lo vendió a una empresa privada.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos en disposición laberíntica, asegurando salas abandonadas que dan la impresión lúgubre de haber sido celdas en algún momento del pasado, Bucky se encuentra con Natasha en la sala central alrededor de la cual se distribuye el resto de la planta.

–La próxima vez que quieras quedar conmigo, yo elijo el sitio –dice, más mala leche que ninguna otra cosa, apartándose las gafas como ha hecho ella.

Tiene una linterna en la mano, y Bucky supone que, si había la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien tenga vigilado ese edificio, era más bien remota.

Llevan más de una hora recorriendo subterráneos, y hasta el momento no han encontrado absolutamente nada de interés. Bajo el traje, y a pesar del frío gélido del exterior, Bucky está sudando, y la piel le pica de una forma que le hace sentir claustrofobia. Quiere darse una ducha y ponerse una camiseta de algodón y unos vaqueros. Quizás abrir el alijo de marihuana que guarda solo para casos de emergencia y ponerse cualquier película que se sepa de memoria en la tele.

Quiere volver a casa con Steve.

–No te relajes aún –murmura ella, mirada severa, y él se contiene para no alzar los ojos hacia el techo lleno de manchas oscuras.

Relajado. Sí. En su vida ha estado más relajado que en un subterráneo del que solo puede escapar por donde ha entrado y en el que probablemente nadie va a tenderles una emboscada pero, por otro lado, también sería del todo verosímil que se la tendieran.

O, después de haber vistos las atrocidades de Hydra durante la guerra, de la Habitación Roja en todos los años posteriores, quizás debería temer más lo que han estado guardando en el corazón de esa fortaleza de hormigón.

Natasha alza su arma y abre la puerta sin más preámbulo, y Bucky la cubre desde detrás, cayendo en su papel por instinto. No les ha hecho falta discutir táctica alguna. Los dos siguen formando un buen equipo.

El haz de luz de la linterna de Natasha pasa por encima de las sombras, pero nada les ataca, ni hay ningún movimiento, así que Natasha enfunda su arma. Pulsa un interruptor a su derecha, como si hubiera sabido que estaría allí, y unos fluorescentes de tamaño industrial cobran vida sobre sus cabezas con un sonido ensordecedor de turbinas.

–Mmm –murmura Bucky, incapaz de no comentar nada al respecto, y Natasha le dedica una mirada de advertencia por encima del hombro.

Sin embargo, bajo la luz, resulta aún más evidente que ningún peligro inminente les acecha, y toda la pose de Natasha se relaja. Sus ojos pasan por las viejas consolas de mando polvorientas, los ordenadores de los años noventa, y aunque lo que sea que una tela de color grisáceo cubre en medio de la habitación tiene los pelos de Bucky de punta, ella apenas le presta atención durante ese primer rastreo.

–Siempre había asumido que eras silencioso en las misiones por carácter… –comenta Natasha, una mirada por encima del hombro que podría ser reproche pero que de alguna manera resulta juguetona, y Bucky resopla, la sigue hacia el centro de la sala a unos pasos tras ella, arma aún en alto.

–¿Sí? Pregúntale a Steve. Le traía loco con lo de darle a la lengua, por no hablar de cuando me pillaba mascando chicle en medio de…

Esa vez, Natasha se da la vuelta entera hacia él, y por primera vez, su mirada seria hace que Bucky cobre consciencia de que no está con Natalia. Puede cambiar los nombres todo lo que quiera en su cabeza, pero no está seguro de haberse dado cuenta, hasta entonces, de que está con Natasha Romanov, ex Viuda Negra y actual agente de SHIELD.

–Te acuerdas –susurra, y no es una pregunta.

Bucky traga saliva, y baja su pistola, aunque no deja de observar ese bulto cubierto de tela por el rabillo del ojo.

–Sí –murmura, con una mueca. No es arrepentimiento. No le habría importado decírselo. Quizás habría preferido que no le tendiera una trampa para sonsacarle información, es todo.

Ella asiente, pero no sigue con el interrogatorio. Le tiene allí, a punto de caramelo para que le cuente todo lo que necesite saber de Steve Rogers, y lo deja pasar. Porque no le habría hecho falta llevarle a un búnker a cuatro pisos bajo tierra para eso.

–¿Qué buscamos, Tasha? –pregunta Bucky, con un suspiro, y ella sacude la cabeza.

–No lo sé.

Su mano enguantada se va al objeto misterioso, y arrastra la tela que lo cubre hasta dejarla en el suelo de baldosas sucias que alguna vez debieron de ser blancas. Clínicas.

Lo que revela es cuero agrietado, una estructura metálica, dos círculos preparados para moverse en una órbita por encima de la cabeza, los agarres para un brazo y piernas fuertes, los reforzados para un brazo metálico…

–James. James, eh, mírame, ojos sobre mí, James.

Los nombres siguen teniendo poder. Por unos segundos, lo que había esperado oír era algo muy distinto. Cuando consigue enfocar a Natasha, que tiene en la punta del cañón de su pistola, Bucky se encuentra con la espalda presionada contra la pared, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío y pegajoso bajo la ropa de combate. Le duele el pecho, y tiene dificultades para respirar, pero esa parte la conoce. Aire dentro y aire fuera, poco a poco.

–James. Estamos tú y yo solos. Esta base está abandonada, lo ha estado durante más de dos décadas. No es una trampa, no hay peligro. Solo estamos tú y yo.

–Sí es una trampa –murmura Bucky, aunque suelta el gatillo de la pistola, la baja y vuelve a enfundarla, porque disparar a Natalia es algo que no va a hacer en su vida mientras mantenga el más mínimo de lucidez.

A Natasha. _Natasha_ , no su Natalia.

–Ya has estado aquí antes –dice, voz temblorosa.

Natasha se encoge de hombros, ni una traza de disculpa o remordimiento en el gesto.

–Esto es importante. Todo lo que puedas contarme de este lugar es importante.

Bucky sacude la cabeza. No necesita despejársela, ya no. Es solo una negativa.

–No puedo ayudarte. No sabía que este sitio existía. Si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría quemado entero.

Se forma una arruguita entre sus cejas cobrizas, lo que, en cualquier otra persona, sería un ceño completamente fruncido.

–¿Estás seguro?

Hay eficiencia en su tono. Un interrogatorio, sí, solo que no de la clase que esperaba.

Bucky se pasa las manos enguantas por el rostro.

– _Sí_.

Ella solo sigue mirándole, ojos verde–gris sobre él, y de pronto Bucky deja de sentirse dispuesto a ser cómplice, a jugar a ese juego que Natasha y Fury se traen entre manos, sea cual sea.

Debería haber escuchado a Steve la noche anterior, cuando le tenía allí, a tocar, dispuesto a fugarse con él donde fuera. Siente la necesidad física de ir hasta él, comprobar que está bien, en casa, justo donde le dejó. Donde creía que iba a estar a salvo.

Hay una última puerta al final de la sala, y sabe lo que va a encontrar detrás incluso antes de arrancarla de las bisagras oxidadas con el brazo metálico. Cuando lo consigue tiene todos los músculos del lado izquierdo de la espalda en llamas, y está jadeando, pero allí está. Una cámara más alta que él, un círculo de cristal reforzado a la altura a la que quedaría su rostro si entrara en ella.

–Por casualidad no habrás traído explosivos –dice, aún sin mirar a Natasha–. Yo me dejé los míos en algún sitio de Bucharest.

–James… ¿Ha habido otras bases en suelo americano?

–No –responde, y después añade, con una risa seca–. Que yo supiera, claro.

Deja caer la cabeza, apretando el rostro, y necesita el enfado que le quema en el pecho para seguir adelante, pero comprende por qué están allí. Sabe la información que le dio sobre él mismo a Natasha, y para qué la está utilizando hora.

Pone la mano derecha sobre ese cristal que no está acostumbrado a ver desde esa perspectiva, y casi le sorprende no encontrarlo frío, pero puede sentirlo dentro de él. Se concentra en los detalles. En todas las veces que entró allí, desnudo y temblando y sin ni idea de qué era lo que sentía porque creía que no podía sentir nada. Porque le habían convencido de que para él no existían el miedo ni la desesperanza, de que era algo muy distinto a las personas que mataba.

Dos décadas intentando escapar de esos recuerdos, y ahora se sumerge en ellos, pero no se encuentra nada útil dentro, nada que pueda ayudar a Natasha.

–Lo siento, Nat –suspira, dándose la vuelta y pasándole por el lado, aún esquivando sus ojos–. No recuerdo este sitio.

***

La segunda mañana que Bucky pasa fuera de casa, Steve se levanta antes de la salida del sol para volver a ir a dar vueltas en Prospect Park.

Cuando lleva una media hora conteniéndose para no esprintar, manteniendo un ritmo que como mínimo no tumba las cabezas de los otros corredores, o de los dueños de perros abrigados hasta las cejas, vuelve a cruzarse con el mismo hombre con quien el día anterior intercambió algunos saludos –vale, puede que Steve se dejara llevar y le diera dos o tres o cuatro vueltas antes de marcharse a casa.

Ese día, el hombre gruñe nomás verle, cejo fruncido, y es un chute de euforia inesperado en el pecho que le da alas a los pies, que alguien le reconozca, que una persona de ese mundo extraño y ajeno esté dispuesta a establecer algún tipo de complicidad con él.

Steve se siente tan bien cada vez que le pasa por el lado, indicándole “a tu izquierda” con la respiración entrecortada, que incluso se olvida de disimular lo que su propio cuerpo puede hacer. Una cosa es saberlo porque lo dice en un informe, intuir la energía que nunca se le agota. Otra muy distinta es sentirlo en carne propia.

Para cuando encuentra al hombre sentado bajo un árbol, recuperando el aliento, Steve ha conseguido sudar y se siente despierto, _vivo,_ colocado de cada bocanada de oxígeno que toma. Pero cuando el hombre le habla, sigue sorprendiéndole:

–Tío, acabas de dejarme sin pulmones. Has tenido que correr como treinta quilómetros en menos de una hora, ¿se puede saber cómo puedes hacer eso y seguir pareciendo fresco?

Parece incrédulo, pero no le mira como si fuera un fenómeno de feria, no le hace sentir incómodo con él mismo. Lo pregunta con interés genuino, mirándole con una expresión agravada en sus ojos oscuros, y Steve se siente sonreír sin tener ni que intentarlo.

–Eh… Soy, um… Pues… Entreno mucho.

No quiere mentirle y por supuesto no puede decirle la verdad, “soy el resultado de un experimento científico que se llevó a cabo en los cuarenta.” Su explicación es más bien pobre, y el hombre se lo hace saber con sus cejas levantadas.

–No me digas.

Steve se encoge de hombros, y de pronto se da cuenta de que se ha arriesgado a descubrirse de una manera tonta solo porque se sentía atrapado y solo, pero que no va a conseguir nada exponiéndose ante desconocidos en un parque.

–Bueno, tengo que… –dice, señalando tras él con el pulgar, pero el hombre sacude la cabeza, le tiende la mano, y Steve le ayuda a levantarse por inercia.

–Sam Wilson –se presenta, aprovechando que siguen tomados de la mano para estrechársela, y es difícil, no notar su sonrisa preciosa, su barba bien cuidada, sus rasgos atractivos. No es que le hubieran pasado desapercibidos antes, claro, pero de cerca, el hombre es aún más impresionante.

–Steve Rogers –dice, intentando no mirarle demasiado fijamente, y Wilson asiente, le suelta la mano antes de que el saludo se alargue hasta hacerse extraño.

–No hace mucho que volviste, ¿no? ¿Con qué unidad serviste? –pregunta, con una media sonrisa de complicidad, y por un momento Steve se pregunta cómo puede saberlo, si es que se ha delatado de alguna forma…

El ceño de Wilson se frunce cuando percibe su confusión, y alza una mano entre los dos.

–Eh, yo estuve en la 58 de las Fuerzas Aéreas.

–Oh. _Oh_ –exhala Steve, dándose cuenta de lo que le está hablando, y es la amabilidad en esos ojos oscuros, la sensación de que alguien le ha echado un solo vistazo y ha visto algo en él que _es verdad_ , lo que hace que hable sin pensarlo–. No puedo hablar de mi trabajo, pero… volví hace casi un mes.

Sam asiente, ojos fijos en él pero aún sin una pizca de extrañeza en ellos.

–Vale. Es raro, al principio, ¿no? Aún me acuerdo de volver a dormir en una cama de verdad. Como si fuera una nube.

No lo dice como algo positivo, y Steve piensa en esa cama individual solitaria en el estudio de Bucky, en los días que tardó en superar la barrera de abrir el edredón y meterse entre las sábanas, porque la sensación de estar ahí dentro, atrapado, le despertaba una claustrofobia inexplicable. Aún sigue haciéndolo.

Esboza una sonrisa que espera que no sea tan triste como la siente.

–Sí. Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?

–Dos servicios, ahora trabajo en el Centro de Veteranos en Queens. Deberías pasarte algún día. Salgo a comer a las doce y media, y hay un sitio de sándwiches genial justo al lado. Si es que comes esa clase de cosa.

–Sándwiches, sí. A quién no le gustan –replica Steve, con un aleteo difícil de describir en el pecho–. Eh, espero volver a verte por aquí. Puedes intentar conseguir la revancha, aunque no creo que puedas.

–Ooooh, con que esas tenemos –replica Wilson, cruzándose de brazos, pero sigue sonriendo de una forma contagiosa.

–Sí, esas tenemos.

De vuelta en el piso, Steve deja la puerta del baño entreabierta y se deshace de la ropa de deporte sudada, la tira en el cesto, y se mete bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, sin permitirse pensar en nada concreto, solo disfrutando de estar dentro de su propio cuerpo, por una vez. Al principio se duchaba rápido, con gestos eficientes, y en menos de dos minutos estaba fuera, pero cuando Bucky se dio cuenta, le miró con el ceño fruncido, le dijo, “sabes que tenemos tanta agua caliente como queramos y que además podemos pagarla, ¿no?”.

Steve lo tomó como el permiso que era para convertir la ducha en un momento placentero y no solo en un ritual necesario de higiene, pero aun así, le llevó varios intentos conseguir dejarse ir lo suficiente para relajarse, cerrado en un pequeño cubículo consigo mismo.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, no tiene ninguna dificultad en bajar la cabeza, dejar que el agua caliente le golpee los músculos de la espalda, que se los vaya ablandando después de la tensión del ejercicio. Por primera vez, en lugar de utiliza el bote de jabón enorme que anuncia “gel corporal” para el pelo, decide abrir otro de los botes más pequeños. Lo que le asalta cuando se lo acerca a la nariz es el olor del pelo de Bucky. Se pone un poco en la palma de la mano y se frota con las yemas de los dedos, ojos cerrados, ese aroma familiar un poco dulzón envolviéndole.

Cuando considera que su pelo está tan limpio como va a estarlo, sigue teniendo las manos llenas de espuma, así que seguir bajando por su cuerpo parece algo natural. No se entretiene en brazos o axilas, se va directo al pecho, al estómago, y se envuelve el pene por inercia, sin pensarlo. Se lava exhaustivamente cada día –porque puede permitirse el lujo– sin prestarle más atención a esa parte de su cuerpo que a ninguna otra, pero ese día se da un par de pasadas, arriba y abajo, sintiéndose llenarse, y suspira con lo bien que ese solo gesto le hace sentir.

Sigue moviendo la mano, aún resbaladiza con el jabón para el pelo, y cierra los ojos, apoya la frente en las baldosas. La sensación que viene del centro de su cuerpo le recorre entero, músculos en tensión otra vez, de una forma distinta a la de antes. El corazón le golpea el pecho con fuerza, y mueve las caderas contra su mano, el calor combinado del agua con el que nace dentro de él casi insoportable.

Quiere mantenerse en ese estadio en que su mente no entra en juego, en que todo su ser es solo físico, pero las imágenes corren solas por su mente, tan inevitables como la reacción de su cuerpo.

Siente el orgasmo cerca más pronto de lo que querría, pero sigue, el momento demasiado delicioso para estropearlo, y cuando llega es mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba, le arranca un sonido de entre los labios y le deja desecho, ojos aún cerrados, pulso desbocado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

–Joder –masculla para sí mismo, y termina de ducharse rápido para poder vestirse y prepararse un desayuno enorme.

***

El amanecer les pilla aún en la carretera, de vuelta a Nueva York con Natasha al volante de ese Chevrolet discreto, color cobre, con el que le recogió en Brooklyn el día anterior. Podría haber pasado una eternidad.

Bucky ha sintonizado la radio unas millas atrás, y ahora el coche está inundado de _The Smashing Pumpkins_ , como algo salido de otra realidad.

–Lo único que ese sótano prueba es que los rusos estuvieron aquí en los noventa –dice al final, cabeza recostada contra el respaldo de ese asiento mullido de cuero que huele a químicos, a algún neutralizador de olores–. Pero Fury y tú pensáis que hay alguna facción exsoviética, algún grupo relacionado con ellos, que vuelven a estar en activo.

Natasha le ha pedido que mantuviera su visita a la base discreta, pero no ha puesto ningún inconveniente a que Bucky destruyera todo el equipo con que solían manejar al Soldado de Invierno –todos los _instrumentos de tortura_ , más bien, porque los nombres técnicos que justificaban la barbarie que se cometió contra él hace mucho que ya no le sirven.

No es que hubiera estado dispuesto a escuchar a Natasha en caso que hubiera querido esas máquinas, porque la política de Bucky es no ir dejando oportunidades para sus enemigos de volver a esclavizarle, pero ha agradecido el mínimo de solidaridad, después de la encerrona.

–No, tú estás llegando a esas conclusiones, no nosotros –dice Natasha, después de un rato en silencio, y ya no se esfuerza en proyectar esa imagen de superficialidad de antes, solo parece cansada, con la vista en la carretera, pelo recogido en una coleta–. Tenemos hechos, no suposiciones.

–Vale –exhala Bucky, tamborileando los dedos metálicos sobre su propio estómago–. ¿Vas a compartir los hechos conmigo o sigo siendo solo un peón? 

Ya no está nervioso. Hace mucho rato que no lo está. Lo único que siente es la claridad mental de cuando las pesadillas moldean el mundo a su alrededor, de cuando por fin llega el peor de todos los escenarios posibles y a él solo le queda actuar en concordancia.

Natasha le echa una mirada de reojo, pero enseguida vuelve los ojos a la carretera. _1979_ da paso a _Come As You Are_ , y es algo familiar a lo que agarrarse, la música. El Soldado nunca escuchó música, pero para Bucky es una compañera, una prueba de su propia humanidad.

–Una empresa subcontratada por SHIELD adquirió esa base militar en el 1991 –explica Natasha.

–Y por algún motivo sigue teniendo relevancia –continúa Bucky por ella, cuando el silencio vuelve a alargarse–. Durante los años que pasé en Europa, no encontré una sola pista que relacionara al programa del Soldado de Invierno o la Habitación Roja con los Estados Unidos. Pero tú sí.

Natasha encoge un hombro, y Bucky deja que se le pierda la vista más allá de los campos sembrados, en las vetas rosadas que tiñen el horizonte, el cielo frío y enorme de invierno.

–Si tú me encontraste, habrían podido hacerlo ellos también, todo este tiempo –murmura Bucky, pero no está seguro de que lo que está diciendo sea verdad.

Dejó muchos cadáveres tras él, muy pocas pistas. Desde principios de los noventa hasta mediados de la primera década del siglo veintiuno, apenas fue algo más que un fantasma. Sin residencia fija, sin trabajo fijo, sin una identidad, trabajando por cuenta propia para erradicar de la faz de la tierra todo ese mal infecto, bases y programas y organizaciones enteras.

Y, al parecer, se dejó una parte. Justo en casa.

–Llegados a cierto punto, pensábamos que el Soldado de Invierno era una leyenda –admite Natasha, una sonrisa leve que le curva los labios hacia un lado–. Atribuimos muchos de tus trabajos a algún tipo de guerra interna, y nos convenía, así que…

–Sí, sí, os sentasteis a mirar desde América.

–Sabes que no es así como Fury trabaja –dice Natasha, con una mala mirada que, de alguna forma, consigue transmitir un cierto afecto–. Y te encontré, ¿no?

–¿Cuánta gente sabe que _existo_ , Natasha? –pregunta Bucky, porque a la hora de la verdad, es a lo que se reduce toda esa conversación.

–¿Tu verdadera identidad? Fury. Yo. Steve.

–Ya –resopla Bucky, escéptico.

Al cabo de unos quilómetros, Natasha detiene el coche en una estación de servicio, enfrente de una cafetería con cortinas de tela en las ventanas y una lista de precios junto a la puerta que debe de llevar allí más o menos desde que a alguien se le ocurrió llevar al Soldado de Invierno de tour por América.

Dentro, sin embargo, el olor a café y a comida frita es reconfortante, y los dos toman asiento al fondo, pared tras ellos y todas las salidas en su campo de visión.

–Ahora mismo estoy en una misión confidencial en Bucarest –ofrece Natasha, claramente intentando tranquilizarle, y Bucky asiente, no piensa en cuantos años han pasado desde que tuvo motivos para sentirse tan paranoico como en ese momento, y pide un café y un desayuno de tortilla, beicon, tostadas y tortitas de patata.

Natasha pide lo mismo que él, y los dos comen en un silencio que se va haciendo más amistoso, menos cargado de espinas. Bucky tiene que admitir que necesitaba algo de comida caliente en el estómago.

–Gracias –le dice a la camarera con un asentimiento, después de que le rellene la taza de café por segunda vez, y la hace rodar sobre la mesa, mano metálica enguantada en su regazo–. No puedo pensar solo en mí esta vez, Natasha. Tengo que proteger a Steve. Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que vayan a por alguno de los dos...

Termina con una mueca.

Tanto Natasha como él llevan sudaderas y vaqueros, podrían parecer una pareja en pleno viaje por carretera. Ojalá lo fueran, piensa Bucky. Ojalá Steve estuviera allí con ellos.

–Cuento con que vais a teneros el uno al otro, pero recuerda que Steve no está indefenso, James –susurra Natasha–. Tú también tienes un aliado esta vez.

–¿Solo uno? –pregunta, en un impulso estúpido, después de la noche que han pasado, y se encuentra con la mirada severa de Natasha.

–Sabes que para mí también es personal –es lo que dice Natasha, y Bucky se siente ablandarse, porque no puede obviar lo difícil que resulta para ella incluso pronunciar esas palabras.

Avanza la mano derecha por entre las tazas y los platos, y Natasha mueve la suya para encontrarle a medio camino y entrelazar sus dedos.

***

Steve observa la cafetera hasta que el agua borbotea y es el momento de retirarla del fogón, el aroma del café recién hecho impregnando todo el piso, y mientras se sirve una taza decide que ya ha atrasado demasiado el momento de ir a ver a Fury.

Bebe apoyado contra el mármol de la encimera, dejando que el día caiga más allá de la ventana a su espalda, y piensa en que va a tener que irrumpir en la habitación de Bucky si quiere intentar conseguir algo de ropa decente. No es que le importe mucho presentar su respeto a Fury –aunque tiene que admitir que no ha llevado la situación de manera muy distinta a cómo lo habría hecho él mismo–, pero conserva una cierta noción de que uno tiene que prepararse bien antes de librar una batalla. Atuendo incluido.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura le interrumpe mientras aún le está dando vueltas a esa invasión de la intimidad de Bucky que, dadas las circunstancias, no parece tan grave.

De golpe ya no le hace falta debatirlo más consigo mismo. Bucky está allí, de carne y hueso, sorprendentemente real después del último día y medio, con el pelo recogido, barba ensuciándole el rostro, ropa arrugada y expresión demacrada. Steve aprieta la mano alrededor de la taza para no hacer otra cosa.

–¿Qué haces a oscuras? –pregunta Bucky, y suena todo lo suave que su aspecto no es, voz grave y rasposa, como si ya pudiera descansar, pero no se mueve del lindar de la entradilla.

–Pensar –admite Steve, lo que por algún motivo hace sonreír a Bucky, arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

–Ya. Pues ya puedes dejarlo.

Finalmente se pone en marcha, y Steve espera a que se vaya por el pasillo hacia el baño, o a su dormitorio, pero Bucky rodea la isla de cocina para acercarse a él, le pasa un brazo por el lado para alcanzar la cafetera y una taza del armario. Ya no huele a su champú. Huele al frío de la calle, a comida frita, humo y sudor.

Arrastra un taburete hasta él con el pie, y se sienta ante Steve, mirada en su café, al que no se molesta en ponerle leche ni azúcar, hombros caídos. Toma un sorbo, toma aire, antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia él con una mueca.

–Nos vamos de aquí –dice, casi como una disculpa.

–Vale –asiente Steve, y Bucky frunce el ceño.

–Joder, Steve. Sé que confías en mí, pero Natasha tiene algo. Lo de hoy ha sido tanto una llamada de socorro como un aviso. Nos está dando tiempo, está pasando algo en SHIELD, y… Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien sepa que estoy aquí, _quién_ soy… De que esa información caiga en ciertas manos…

–Entonces nos enfrentaremos a ello, juntos –termina Steve, la misma promesa que le hizo la noche antes de que se marchara–. Ni se te ocurra decirme que es peligroso para mí estar contigo.

–Puede que lo sea –admite Bucky, con seriedad, taza apretada contra su pecho–. Viste el archivo, viste todo lo que me hicieron. Todo lo que yo hice.

Steve sacude la cabeza, apretando los labios, completamente sobrepasado por cuánto llega a querer al hombre ante él. No es un descubrimiento, exactamente. Es algo que ha llevado dentro desde hace mucho. Puede que desde el principio.

Sube una mano a su hombro, con la necesidad de tocarle, de transmitirle que está con él pase lo que pase, y presiona allí, pero no es suficiente, Bucky sigue mirándole con aprensión.

Steve deja la taza tras él, da un paso hacia Bucky, y sube la mano de su hombro a su cuello, palma plana, empapándose de su calor, del contacto directo con su piel. Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos de frío, y quizás es eso, lo que hace nacer el impulso dentro de Steve de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla, un gesto delicado, lleno de todo lo que no sabe decir con palabras pero que se reduce a “estoy aquí”.

No lo ha estado durante mucho tiempo. Perdió la vida y la memoria y dejó a Bucky solo en todos los sentidos, pero por algún tipo de milagro en el que no se atreve a creer, vuelven a estar juntos. Steve, aún sin recuerdos para respaldar el sentimiento, sabe que está justo donde debe.

Cuando se separa y abre los ojos, que había cerrado sin darse cuenta, Bucky le está mirando con una expresión guardada, sin delatar nada. Steve hace ademán de apartarse, mente corriendo por las posibilidades de qué decir, o de si no decir nada en absoluto, cohibido ahora que el arrebato ha pasado, pero la mano metálica de Bucky se cierra sobre el pecho de su camiseta, deteniéndole.

–Buck…

–Espera –dice Bucky, _no_ , pide, y Steve traga saliva cuando también él se aparta la taza del pecho para apartarla un lado, como si el gesto tuviera alguna clase de significado, una barrera bajándose.

Y entonces Bucky sonríe, algo brillante, sin atisbo de cansancio, una chispa en sus ojos azul pálido, prácticamente grises entre las sombras de la cocina.

–¿Puedo besarte yo ahora?

–Claro que sí –exhala Steve, y se deja arrastrar por el tirón en el centro de su camiseta, confía en la mano de Bucky, la derecha, posándose en su mejilla, dirigiéndole hasta que sus labios se encuentran.

Es un beso corto, pero la proximidad, la respiración de Bucky en su mejilla, sus manos anclándole, y la sensación de intimidad extrema son suficientes para encenderle por dentro con un cosquilleo que le recorre el pecho, las entrañas. Se siente _a salvo_. Aceptado. Una persona real.

–Necesito darme una ducha, limpiarme el día de encima –susurra Bucky contra él, tan cerca que prácticamente siguen tocándose–. ¿Por qué no vienes y te lo cuento todo de mientras?

Steve le sigue al baño, se sienta en la tapa del wáter, manos cruzadas entre sus rodillas, y observa a Bucky desnudarse con gestos cuidadosos, como si el cuerpo le doliera; la sudadera primero, que deja caer al suelo, seguida de la ropa interior negra, los vaqueros, calcetines y finalmente calzoncillos. Se mete bajo el chorro del agua, tan caliente que emite vapor hacia el techo, sin una sola mirada a Steve, y solo entonces, cuando ha cortado el contacto visual entre ellos, empieza a hablar.

Habla de cosas que hacen que Steve se clave las uñas en la palma de la mano, pero no le interrumpe, no dice absolutamente nada. Solo se promete a él mismo que va a matar a quien se atreva a poner un solo dedo encima de Bucky, pero no es algo que haga falta decir en voz alta. No es lo que Bucky necesita de él.

–Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de desaparecer –es lo único que dice, cuando el sonido del agua golpeando la cerámica del plato de ducha se alarga y la silueta de Bucky, recortada en la cortina, permanece quieta, cabeza caída entre los hombros–. Tengo que hablar con Fury.

El agua se corta de golpe, y primero aparece la mano metálica de Bucky, buscando la toalla, después todo él, frotándose con vigor; pelo, hombros, pecho, brazos, estómago, entrepierna, piernas. Steve siente por primera vez que tiene el permiso para mirar, así que se deja hacerlo.

Puede que no recuerde haber tenido a Bucky desnudo ante él antes, pero su cuerpo ya le es conocido. Amado. Cicatrices y músculos brutales y todo, cada recuerdo de violencia gravado en su piel, en su carne.

–Yo también voy a cerrar unos cuantos asuntos mañana –dice al final Bucky, sin molestarse en anudarse la toalla en la cintura, solo dejándola hecha una bola en el lavabo, donde va a quedarse rancia con la humedad–. Podríamos salir al anochecer.

–De acuerdo.

–No vamos a llevarnos mucho. Intenta hacer caber todo lo que quieras conservar en una mochila.

Steve sonríe.

–Ni la mochila es mía para empezar, Buck. Ni mi ropa es mía.

–Vamos a comprarte ropa nueva –le asegura Bucky, con una arruguita entre las cejas, y de golpe Steve no puede dejar de sonreír, corazón golpeándole contra el pecho.

Alzar las manos, ponérselas en las caderas desnudas, piel caliente de la ducha, es un acto de pura valentía, en ese momento, porque lo lleva a cabo desde el más absoluto terror. A pesar de la corriente de entendimiento fácil que fluye entre los dos, sigue pensando que quizás va a topar con un límite que no sabía que estaba allí.

Bucky, sin embargo, se deja arrastrar hacia él, le pone una mano en la coronilla de la cabeza cuando Steve le deja besos en el estómago tembloroso, como una bendición.

–Sé que te he estado acaparando la ropa –admite Steve contra su piel, y los dedos de Bucky se tensan en su pelo–. Era un poco aposta.

Llevar la ropa de alguien encima, ropa utilizada y querida, era como tener una identidad, como impregnarse de la de Bucky. Steve solo ha podido empezar a descubrir quién es en realidad a través de él.

–Joder, acapara todo lo que quieras, Steve –exhala Bucky, con una risa entrecortada, y se hace espacio alrededor de sus muslos para sentarse en su regazo. Steve sigue sujetándole, subiendo las manos por su cintura, y cuando Bucky vuelve a inclinarse para besarle, es distinto de antes.

Esa vez lo hacen poco a poco, moviéndose, probándose. Labios y lenguas, las respiraciones de los dos espesas en la condensación que impregna el cuarto de baño minúsculo.

–Estoy molido –dice Bucky al cabo de un rato, y Steve hace lo que puede por ignorar el peso de su pene, que se ha ido llenando entre los dos, poco a poco, la forma en que su pecho sube y baja, pero es delicioso, tenerle tan cerca, tan vulnerable, completamente abierto a él–. ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?

–Sí –accede Steve enseguida, a pesar de que no pueden ser más de las seis de la tarde y ni siquiera ha cenado aún.

Entrar en el dormitorio de Bucky es un poco como tener acceso a un santuario, pero una vez dentro, el misticismo muere con rapidez. Hace mucho que Bucky le dejó entrar en su vida. Esa habitación es solo una extensión de él mismo; colcha de colores cálidos en una cama amplia, un armario que parece hecho por él mismo que ocupa toda una pared, y unos cuantos libros apilados junto a una taza en la mesilla de noche.

Bucky se mete entre las sábanas sin molestarse en ponerse nada encima, y le mira de pies a cabeza con una ceja alzada, así que Steve se quita la camiseta, los pantalones de chándal, y le acompaña.

Se encuentran en medio de la cama, piel contra piel, y Bucky le rodea los muslos con una pierna, le hace rodar sobre él, juntando sus caderas, sus sexos. Le pasa la mano por el pelo, apartándole el flequillo demasiado largo de los ojos.

–Eh. Stevie.

–Buck –exhala Steve, con una risa temblorosa.

Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse casi por inercia, y esa misma mañana, Steve no habría podido responder cómo imaginaba que iba a ser el sexo con otra persona. Con Bucky, no es exactamente fácil, ni perfecto, pero sí es todo lo que no había sido consciente de estar anhelando, quién sabe desde cuándo.


End file.
